


24/7

by JustLyra



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Marc & Hector follow on from @suppolina </p><p>(Dani, Maverick and Lina will have their own follow on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've come so close to scrapping this this week. Obviously when I wrote Marc and Vale having their night and all of the fall out from that there was no possible way to predict the current shitstorm we find ourselves in!
> 
> I've spoken to a few people (thank you!) who have reminded me that you'll all know I'm now a creepy clairvoyant nor am I simply jumping on an ugly bandwagon. There are some chapters already written for the fall out of Marc and Vale that I think are some of the best I've every written.
> 
> So with that in mind I've decided to post this, and post it early. I want to post the first 3 chapters before Cheste, mainly because I fear the fall out at that race and I'd rather have the ugly in the story already done. I have tweaked a few things that were a bit too close to home for comfort.
> 
> I hope you like it, and I hope you agree with the decision! I hadn't planned to post until December so after this week updates might be slow as i have a few things on, but I'll try and be regular.

"You told them..."

Wincing as his arm was grabbed, almost able to feel the bruises forming, Marc shrugged, "Yep."

"You'll pay for this..." Valentino shook his head, his voice a hiss, "I guess I'll have to pay a little visit to Tito..."

Unable to stop the chuckle from bubbling out, Marc grinned, slapping Vale's shoulder, to the outside world looking like simple banter, "Go for it..."

"Wha?"

Bounding away, catching up with Santi, Marc ignored the feeling of dread in his stomach, knowing he'd done the right thing, knowing there would be consequences, needing to keep up the confident facade.

*

"So..." Marc rolled over, them lounging on the bed, testing boring because they were waiting for parts, pulling two sheets of paper from his bag, "I have something I want you to fill in..."

Head resting on Marc's legs, going through some emails on his phone, Hector looked over, "Hmm?"

"Pay attention..." Stealing the phrase Hector often used when his eyes were glazing over in PR discussions, Marc smirked at the older man's raised eyebrow, "We're moving in together, you've dropped a few hints about new things and the likes..."

Taking the sheet of paper Hector's eyes bulged, the BDSM checklist wonderful cannon fodder for anyone who spotted Marc with it, "Jesus Christ Marc! Where did you print this off?!"

"In the office," Marc grinned wide, enjoying the look of panic on Hector's face, "Chill! I told Angelina I wanted to prank you about moving in as my housemate... Fill it in, then we'll swap... And I'll not tell her what you write..."

*

Home from testing the day started early, them waking up in Hector's house for the last time, Marc pinning Hector to the bed, not too rough given the day they had ahead, just enough to give them both another happy memory once they, Alex and Julia had loaded the boxes of clothes, shoes, books and computer stuff into the van, the furniture mostly belonging to the rented house.

Once they'd finished emptying his things into Marc's, their, house, boxes of clothing pointedly left in Marc's bedroom by Julia, silent confirmation that _'yes we know, and no, we don't have an issue with it'_ from him and Roser, they packed Alex's things into the van. Unpacking them at Alex's didn't take long, his furniture mostly new and delivered direct, the house still very much a work in progress; one lounge, bedroom and bathroom fixed up by professionals while they were testing. Roser unhappy about the lack of a functioning kitchen, but conceding that Alex would be living on bought food anyway.

The highlight of unpacking Alex's things was the arrival of Sara, the first official meeting between the two women in Alex's life, the younger one extremely nervous and the older wary for a while, before nodding, sharing a humiliating story of five-year-old Alex and sharing a silent conversation with her youngest son, approval asked for and given. After returning they returned the van and shared a meal, all piling into a local restaurant, a nice couple of hours before they were parting ways, two in each car, each with their own plans for the evening.

Closing the door, _finally_ just them, Marc bit his lip, looking at Hector, the silent conversation between them ending with Hector's tiny, almost imperceptible nod, making Marc firm his voice, "Strip, you have no need for clothes here...."

*

Sitting on the sofa, waiting for Hector, him fetching some joggers to leave handy in case of unexpected visitors, Marc toyed with the chain in his hands, the subject of collaring Hector something they'd discussed and debated over and over for the past two weeks.

Initially he was nervous when he read Hector's brutally honest checklist, the older man wanting to submit fully, 24/7, but then Marc realised he found the idea of giving Hector the life he wanted, the _role_ he wanted, was something **he** wanted and he agreed. The need to be flexible would always be there, but in general, when they were home Hector would be naked, ready and willing. Little things would become Hector's job; doing their washing because Marc had a tendency to shrink things or change their colour, running baths for Marc to relax in, things that were small, but helped with that little part of Hector's brain that needed it.

*

Settling on his knees, between Marc's thighs, Marc smiling fondly, "You are ready for this?"

"Yes..." Eyes on Marc, his body covered in goosebumps, the box on Marc's lap so simple, yet holding something so significant, Hector nodded, "I'm ready."

Running this thumb over Hector's cheek, the older man pressing into the touch, Marc smiled, "Once this is on everything we discussed happens... You wake up in the morning ready to serve me... You'll plug yourself everyday so that I can fuck you whenever, and wherever I want?"

"Yes."

"It'll be entirely up to me when, and if, you get to come..."

"Yes."

"You'll be my little fuck doll to play with as I wish... And I'll punish you for any transgression?"

"Yes," Hector nodded, licking his lips, his mouth dry as everything he'd ever wanted and needed got closer and closer, "Please..."

"Tonight we'll play, tomorrow morning when you wake up you open yourself and put in your plug, no coming, just preparing yourself for me. Understood?"

"Yes, understood."

"And I will ruin you tomorrow... There are three rooms in this house we haven't fucked in and I intend to push you over that edge in each one," Marc smirked at Hector's whimper, "The collar locks, it can only be taken off with pliers. It's discreet enough to be worn every day. Are you willing to accept this?"

"I am," Closing his eyes, trusting Marc completely, Hector shivered as Marc's fingers brushed over his neck, cool metal touching his skin, a small click making him almost sob, not in sadness, just overwhelmed by everything.

Pulling Hector into a kiss, knowing how much it meant to him, Marc flicked his tongue out softly, nothing too rough or hard needed, just reassurance, that it was ok, that he'd look after him, that he was safe.

*

Looking in the mirror Hector ran his fingers over the chain, it looking to the outside world like a simple twisted titanium chain. Ordinary and discreet. Only him and Marc aware of the fact that it couldn't be removed without being broken (or wiggled slowly and painfully over Hector's head in an emergency). Marc ordering one that had a quirky looking twist, just a decoration to most, a loop big enough for Marc's finger to them, able to haul Hector forward by it, or clip something into. The collar a constant reminder of the many things Marc could, and would do to him.

"Come here..." Voice soft Marc beckoned Hector over, into bed, _their_ bed, pouncing on him the moment he settled, both of them hard, mouths mashing as they rutted against each other, both loud, no need for silence anymore, all of the shackles around them gone.

 


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Life interrupted and then I had brain fade. This is a pretty weak chapter, but I just want to get flowing again.

Opening his eyes, sticky with sleep, Marc stretched out, glancing to right and find his breath stolen, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the day before, “Morning…”

“Morning…” His pupils already dark and wide Hector whimpered as Marc ran a teasing hand down his spine, fingers coming to rest on the flared plug end, the bright orange standing out against his skin, like a branding.

Twisting the plug, his morning erection more than interested in having Hector there, ready, willing, _waiting_ , Marc moved to straddle the older man, sitting high on his thighs, making him moan as his cock was trapped against the sheet, “Did you enjoy this? Fingering yourself open for me? Making yourself ready so that I can just pull this out and fill you with my cock? Did you? Answer me?”

“Yes… I did…” Hector panted, already slightly breathless, Marc aiming the plug for his prostate, “Oh god please…”

Slapping his hand down on Hector’s ass, leaving a sharp red mark, the sound echoing around the room, “No. Not yet. I told you last night, today is the day you get ruined…”

“Oooohhhh…” Hector keened as Marc leant over him, littering his shoulders and spine with tiny kisses and sharp nips, “Please…”

Sitting up, slapping Hector’s ass again, Marc grinned, his own cock rock hard and leaking, “We might as well start with Alex’s room since we’re already upstairs… Come on…”

*

“Oh god **please**!”

Hector’s anguished wail made Marc chuckle, the older man bent over Alex’s bed, the plug next to him, Marc’s cock buried inside him in one sharp thrust, both of them cursing, Marc picking up a strong rhythm, his balls heavy, “No. Not yet…”

“Please Marc, please…”

“No…” Stilling, buried balls deep, Marc yanked Hector’s hair, pulling the other up until his back was touching Marc’s chest, his face half turned to Marc, Marc shook his head, “If you come before I tell you that you can then you will really piss me off… I will tie you to the bed, plug you with the vibrating dildo and leave you there…”

“Oh please no…”

“Then behave…” Letting Hector flop forward onto the bed, Marc gripped his hips tighter, changing his angle to avoid his prostate, “This is for me today, not you…”

*

“Oh fuck…” Marc grunted, his rhythm faltering as he hit the edge, pressing bruises into Hector’s hip as his last three thrusts filled the older, swearing as he pulled out, “Fuck that was good…”

Hector whimpered as Marc scooped some of the escaping cum with his finger, pushing it back into Hector’s over-sensitive hole, before wailing loud as the plug was pushed back in, sensation weird and squishy.

“Right… Breakfast?” Marc chuckled at Hector’s disgruntled noises, “You’ve got at least two more orgasms to give me before I even think about letting you have one… I think I’ll have toast please... Will it be ready by the time I’ve had a shower?”

Nodding against the bed, Marc’s use of him perfectly degrading, his body desperate for release, yet desperate to please Marc at the same time, Hector slowed his breathing, “Yes, yes it’ll be ready…”

*

“Burnt toast?” Marc quirked his eyebrow, shaking his head slowly, “It’s only day one so I’ll go easy on you… Make it again.”

“Th th thank you,” Bracing his hands against the worktop, new bread in the toaster, Hector took a few calming breaths, naked save for his necklace collar around his neck and the plug in his ass taking some getting used to, “I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“I know you will,” Clad only in boxers Marc hopped up onto a stool, swiping the screen of his iPad, his voice was firm, authoritative, but comforting, “I’ll have marmalade on mine.”

“Sure,” Wincing as he picked up the freshly popped toast, it hotter than anticipated, all of his senses feeling heightened, Hector smiled at the small noise Marc couldn’t prevent escaping as he bent over to fetch the marmalade from the cupboard.

*

“On your knees…”

Sliding to the floor, obeying Marc’s instruction instinctive, Hector whimpered slightly as his cock, rigid and leaking, bobbed against his belly, before biting his lip, Marc’s eyebrow quirked in rebuke, “Sorry…”

“You will be…” Pushing his boxers down Marc pumped his cock with his right hand, chuckling in amusement at Hector licking his lips as Marc reached for his hair with his left, tangling his fingers painfully tight, “How much do you want to cum right now?”

Hector whimpered, his body twitching, that tugging his hair, voice croaky, “So badly…”

“Do you think I should give in and let you?” Marc teased, his dark eyes daring Hector to get himself in trouble with a wrong answer, “Hmm? Do you think I should forget about my needs and let you cum?”

“No,” Hector bit his lip, shaking his head, “You should focus on you…”

“I should…” Marc pulled Hector closer, the older man’s warm breath washing over his stomach, “I love you… I love this you… On your knees… Waiting… Begging me with your eyes…”

Hector whimpered as Marc brushed his cock against his lips, his mouth opening automatically, Marc chuckling before sliding into the hot wetness, cursing at the sensation as he slid deeper, his cock heavy on Hector’s tongue as he hollowed his cheeks around him.

“Your mouth is glorious…” Marc tightened his grip, two hands pulling and guiding Hector’s head, using his mouth for his own fun, pushing in deep enough that his pubic hair tickled Hector’s nose and forced him to control his gag reflex, “So fucking glorious…”

*

“You good?” Marc ran his fingers through Hector’s hair, smoothing it down, “Hector?”

“Good,” On his knees, his cock painfully hard, balls heavy, his face sticky with Marc’s cum, Hector nodded, the cool metal chain around his neck a constant reminder of where he was, and with who, everything he ever wanted now his, in the best and safest way, “So good.”

“Good,” Wincing, not entirely unhappy, Marc tilted his head toward the door, someone ringing the bell, Hector’s displeased whine earning a chuckle, “Upstairs. Do **not** touch your cock, or the plug… And don’t wash your face either… Actually just get in your morning position; on your belly, hands behind your back…”

“Yes…” Moving gingerly, the plug brushing his prostate, catching his breath as he walked, Hector went upstairs to wait, possibly his favourite activity in the world, his brain full of Marc’s possibilities.


	3. Out of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Vale encounter each other at testing... And Hector steps out of line... Enjoy!

Sitting on the steps of the small hospitality truck, nothing as grand or shiny as usual race weekends, Marc sighed, spotting an irate Italian stomping toward him. Looking up, trying not to show any hint of being bothered that Vale, his hero, was looking at him with a look of utter contempt and almost hatred, Uccio like a snarling dog by his side, Marc shrugged, “What now?”

“You have been very stupid,” Valentino sucked the air through his teeth, like a mechanic about to con someone that their car needed more repairs than necessary, “Very, very stupid.”

Marc shrugged, knowing there was no putting the story back in its box, knowing he wouldn’t change his decision regardless, “I’d rather be stupid than a snake.”

“You will learn,” Valentino shook his head, words almost being spat at him, “I won’t forget this…”

“Problem?” Maverick strolled over, stopping at the bottom of the steps, next to Marc, shooting Vale the dirtiest of looks, “Well?”

“You should be careful which side you take Maverick…” Unable to stop the arrogance shining through Valentino shook his head, “Some people are not what you think they are…”

“Oh I know that,” Looking Valentino up and down, grimacing as if something tasted bad, Maverick nodded, tone pointed, “And I’m on my daughter’s side. **Always** … Fancy a drink?”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, smiling at Maverick, not even looking at the Italian again as he stood up and they walked away, “Has Lina sent you anymore photographs?”

*

“That fucking prick…” Pulling off his helmet, practically throwing it at Jose-Luis, Marc fumed, Emilio’s calming words not even piercing his brain, “He nearly made me crash!”

“Calm down… It’s only testing…” Livio chimed in, furious himself at the Yamaha rider’s borderline reckless move, “Just leave it…”

“Fucking dick. He’s such a fucking dick…” Throwing his gloves onto the shelf, oblivious to the photographers snapping away at the front of the garage, Marc wound himself up more and more, “I mean **he** is the one who has been…”

“ **MARC!** ” Livio shook his head, the Italian breaking the red mist, “Not now… Hector! Take him off somewhere to calm down…”

Panicking for a second that Livio somehow knew, before remembering that the team had _always_ said he was the best at calming Marc, Hector nodded, “Come on mate…”

“Right…” Following Hector to the motorhome, his anger gradually subsiding, the view of Hector’s ass in front of him helping, remembering the way the older Spaniard blushed when his suitcase was searched at immigration, the customs officer blushing as red as Hector at spotting his orange plug, Marc frowned as they went in the door, Hector clicking it shut behind them, “Mate?”

“Oh… Well…” Hector cringed, them having agreed that he would either call Marc by his name, or Sir, putting the impetus on Hector to work around it in other situations, “Sorry Sir…”

“I’m sorry too…” Marc shook his head, disappointed, but secretly delighted, opportunities to punish Hector very few and far between, “Day one too… Pants down…”

“Sir…” Pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor Hector put his hands by his side, eyes toward the floor, waiting for Marc to decide what was to come.

“Get yourself hard, use your hand…” Leaning back against the wall Marc watched; Hector just inside the door, his hand wrapping around himself, face red, knowing that the frosted glass wouldn’t completely protect him if anyone got too close, biting his lip in concentration as he worked his cock, looking up at Marc when he was fully hard, “Keep going, tell me when you want to cum…”

Tightening his grip, using his thumb to swipe his tip, gathering pre-cum and using it as slick, Hector shivered, his balls tightening, thrusting into his own palm, “I want to cum.”

“Hands away…” Smirking at Hector’s low moan, Marc nodded in approval as Hector’s hand flew to his side, his cock bobbing in the air, “Painful?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Frustrating?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Subsiding a bit?”

“Yes Sir…”

“Do it again…”

*

“Oh, god, please…” Pleading with Marc, his eyes on the younger man, his toes curling in his socks, Hector bit his lip hard, his hand still working his cock, knowing Marc’s barked order was close, “Please can I cum?”

“No,” Marc’s eyes drilled into Hector, his voice commanding, frustrating him for the fifth time, “Hand away…”

“Sir…” Desperate, eyes screwed shut, Hector let go of his cock, his balls heavy and aching, every inch of his body on fire and desperate, “Thank you Sir.”

“You are so polite…” Marc chuckled, pushing his race suit down, freeing his cock from his underwear, lazily wrapping a hand around himself, his cock rock hard and leaking already from watching, “Eyes on me…”

Unable to stop the little whimper escaping as he looked up Hector balled his hands into fists.

“This is what happens when you misbehave…” Marc sighed, spitting into his hand, more for the effect on Hector than anything else, more than enough pre-cum leaking at the show for lubrication, pumping his cock, his other hand tweaking his own nipple, “I have to do things without you…”

Watching Marc, his own cock painfully hard, Hector counted to three with each breath in, Marc making glorious, dirty, noises as he fisted himself toward the edge, Hector almost bereft at not being allowed to touch.

“On your knees… Hands behind your back… Do **not** touch…” Smiling as Hector rushed to comply Marc felt the familiar twitch in his balls, his rhythm faltering slightly as everything caught up, trying to keep his eyes open the whole time, loving the way his spunk decorated Hector’s face, clinging to his cheekbones before dripping down his cheeks, “Phone Livio, tell him we’ll be back in ten minutes, then you can wash your face…”

“Yes Sir…”

*

“He calmer?” Emilio hopped up onto the toolbox next to Hector.

Still rock hard, his hard-on almost gone until Marc had, deliberately, rubbed against him when taking his gloves, Hector nodded, his hoodie in his lap, “Yeah, this thing with Vale is really winding him up.”

“No wonder,” Shaking his head, his disapproval showing in his face, Emilio sighed, “This is going to explode at some point.”

Emilio’s choice of words almost making him whimper, Hector nodded in agreement, sharing the older man’s sense of foreboding, “It is. I just hope no-one else gets hurt in the fall out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the big fallout. Eeek


	4. Shitstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is a chapter I'm super nervous about for various reasons.
> 
> 1 - it contains Marc/Vale drama. Now anyone who read Suppolina will know that I pitted these two against each other LONG before PI/Sepang/Valencia. I considered pulling it because I don't want to get involved in any drama, but it's such a major part of the story I couldn't see how I could make it work. So instead I'm asking - please remember this is about Vale fucking Marc in chapter 11 and his spat with Lina.
> 
> 2 - I'm trying something new. I'm going to write about this issue in both 24/7 & Family Circle. I'm hoping I can achieve a cross over that works, but also means people can read each one as a standalone. Why I'm trying to do that I have NO idea!! It seemed like a fun idea at the time.
> 
> I'm not normally a 'let me know what you think' kind of writer, but for this one I would love to know if you think it works. Thanks!!

“Shit…” Marc cursed, clenching and unclenching his fist, his knuckles red and sore, temper calming after Santi and Eric had bundled him into the garage, Uccio and someone else doing the same with Vale, Livio and Lin basically stood face-to-face in the pit lane, wondering how they’d ever sort this, the cameras capturing every pointed finger, angry face and thrown punch of the encounter.

*

_5 days earlier…_

“Hi!” Wrapping Evelina in a warm hug, Marc kissed her on both cheeks, “How are you?”

Laughing hard, moving to kiss Alex’s cheeks, Evelina rolled her eyes, “Stop pretending you give a monkeys about me Marquez, I can see your eyes drifting to Dahlia… Go on… Hey you…”

“Hi,” Hugging Evelina tight, both of them laughing as Marc blushed red, but scooted across the room to life the little girl from her basket anyway, Alex rolled his eyes, “What’s he like? How are you? Because I **do** care…”

-

“How’s the house going?” The three of them sat on the sofas, Alex having a turn of holding Dahlia, Evelina frowned at Marc’s hoot of laughter, “Have I missed something?”

“Tell Lina about your new kitchen sink Alex…” Marc cackled, Alex’s face going scarlet, making Evelina curious, the older brother’s face covered in glee, desperate to tell the story, “Wait until you hear what he did… Or more, what he and Sara did…”

“Marc!” Alex shook his head, mortified, wondering why he’d ever confided in his brother that he and Sara had managed to crack the sink whilst _testing out_ the new worktop, pouted as Dahlia let out a whimpering cry, “Exactly Dahlia, you tell him to stop picking on Uncle Alex!”

-

“Are you coming to Qatar?” Hovering in the doorway, the guilt that he knew Dani was planning on telling her about Valentino making him feel bad, Alex kissed Evelina’s cheeks, several hours passing in a blur of funny stories and baby cuddles.

Holding Dahlia, the little one grizzly again, her reflux medication not yet kicked in, Evelina shook her head, “No, too much travelling. Jerez will be our season opener.”

“We’ll miss you,” Alex leant in to kiss Dahlia’s forehead, smiling at the little face blowing bubbles back at him, “And we’ll miss you too little one. See you soon.”

“Bye, stay safe yeah,” Evelina waved, closing the door as Marc’s car headed out the drive, closing the door with a smile, “Right you, you are going to nap so that I can get ready for my date night with Dani… No interruptions and I’ll give you an extra ounce of milk tomorrow… Deal?”

*

_3 days earlier…_

“Hey…” Wandering over to Dani, everyone hanging around, waiting on their flight being called, Marc smiled, shaking his teammate’s hand, vaguely aware of a weird atmosphere between Dani and Livio, the Italian occasionally shooting his future son-in-law glaring looks, “How did things go?”

Dani winced, glancing at Livio, “I didn’t get the chance… We were halfway through dinner and Maverick had to call us because Dahlia was screaming the place down. We ended up at the hospital and she was in overnight…”

“Not good…” Marc sympathised, Dani looking exhausted, and clearly getting wound up by Livio, “Is Dahlia ok?”

“Yeah,” Dani sighed gratefully, “It’s this reflux thing. Turns out her medication wasn’t working. Poor kid was in agony… It just wasn’t the right time…”

“Right time?” Passing the chatting duo on his way to the bathroom Livio’s voice was a furious hiss, glowering at Dani, “There is no such thing as a right time. She needs to know!”

“And she will…” Dani retorted, his lips thin and narrow as he tried to bite his tongue, “When the time is right _I_ will tell her, she’s going to be _my_ wife, _I_ am the one that holds her when she cries at night worrying about Dahlia and therefore **_I_** will decide when the time is right.”

“Pfft,” Livio stalked away, clearly furious, his fury mostly worry that someone else would tell her before they had the chance, Dani only able to control his temper because he knew it was all in concern.

“And this is before I marry her…” Dani rolled his eyes, he and Livio having rowed twice in 24 hours already, “How are you?”

“Yeah not bad, looking forward to getting started,” Marc grinned, cheeky smile in place, “Did Lina tell you about Alex and Sara breaking the sink? He had to try and explain to Mama why she couldn’t phone and complain about the crack in it!”

*

_1 day earlier…_

“Ignore him…” Hector slowed his walking pace, basically blocking Marc’s view of Valentino, the Spaniard fuming at several little digs the Italian had made about him in the press, “Marc…”

Shaking his head, catching Vale’s eye, the look of disgust plain on his face, turning away like he’d been scalded when Vale muttered a disparaging comment to Uccio, the other Italian looking up at Marc and laughing hard, “Prick.”

“He is, so just ignore it…”

*

“Go to the hotel and calm down…”

“Livio I…”

“Marc!” The Italian bellowed, his eyes almost black, “This is a shitstorm. Just go to the hotel. Now.”

“Ok…” Skulking to the garage door, the press waiting outside like a pack of hyenas, Marc turned back, his team all stomping around, as furious as he was, “Sorry guys.”

“You’ve nothing to apologise for,” Livio was still barking, the tone like a sharp bollocking, but the words something else, “It’s that prick’s fault.”

*

_10 Minutes Ago_

“Well Gavin, it looks like these two are getting into battle already!”

“It certainly does Nick… I’m not sure that Yamaha or Honda will be too impressed with this. Free Practise 2 on the first race weekend in the year isn’t really the best time to be cutting each other up.”

“Valentino did rather get in Marc’s way when Marc was exiting the pit lane this morning in FP1…”

“He did Nick, he did. Marc then decided to get in Vale’s way when he was trying to go **into** the pit lane… It’s like a Red Bull Rookies race, but with less maturity!”

“It is that, well they are both heading into the pit lane now so hopefully Lin Jarvis and Livio Suppo can get a hold of them and… Oh my word!”

“Well I cannot believe my eyes, what on earth are they thinking?! Your eyes are not deceiving you ladies and gentlemen, that **is** Valentino Rossi and Marc Marquez fighting in the pit lane…”

“I just… I’m lost for words Gavin.”

“That in itself is a miracle Nick. I can’t even begin to imagine what has sparked that. Marc has been hauled into his garage by Santi Hernandez and Eric Pedrosa, he was actually stopped outside Dani’s garage. What Valentino was doing storming down the pit lane to confront him I have no idea.”

“Lin Jarvis and Livio Suppo are just looking at each other…”

“I think they are lost for words Nick. I know I am! Ooh just looking at that replay Marc Marquez landed a punch on Valentino Rossi’s chin…”

“I doubt he’s the first of Vale’s rivals who has considered doing that…”

“Probably not, Vale didn’t miss with that one. I tell you what Nick, not even Neil Hodgson and his fanciful ideas came up with this season opener when we were laying bets!”

*

Sitting on the edge of his bed, tears in his eyes, Marc shook his head, “Fuck…”

“It’ll be alright,” Hector sat next to him, sounding nowhere near as confident as he’d hoped, “We’ll sort it.”

“I punched Valentino Rossi in the pit lane in practise…” Marc shook his head, “I let him get to me.”

“I heard what he said,” Hector shrugged his shoulders, “Anyone would have thumped him for that.”

“This is a fucking mess…”

“It’ll be alright…” Hector paused, his phone ringing, frowning as he took it from his pocket, “It’s Livio…”


	5. Tomorrow's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still liking this one!

“Race Direction want to see you both in the morning. First thing…” Hector put his phone on the drawers, watching Marc carefully, the younger man crestfallen, “I suggest we lock the door, have a room service dinner and just forget about it for tonight.”

“The racing hasn’t even started yet and it’s all fucked up…”

“It’ll sort itself out,” Hector smiled kindly, his voice trying to find its usual comforting tone, trying to convince them both all would be well, “Once everyone finds out about him selling out Lina and Dahlia…”

“Fuck!” Marc interrupted, looking up at Hector with wide eyes, “Dani is going to have to tell her while we’re all away…”

“Lina is tough. She’ll…”

“She’s been through enough…” Bereft Marc wiped tears from his cheeks, “I hate him for this. I wish I’d never…”

“You’ll get through this. We’ll get through this…” Hector bit his lip, hoping he was reading Marc right as he reached for his belt, stripping his clothes piece-by-piece before getting on his knees and crawling over to the younger man, stopping just short of Marc’s legs to sit back on his haunches, hands behind his back, eyes down, “What do you need from me?”

“I’m too close to snapping,” Reaching for Hector before pulling his hand away, fearing the dark feeling in his belly, Marc shook his head, “I don’t trust myself not to hurt you.”

Looking up, his face a picture of love and trust, Hector smiled softly, “I trust you not to take it _too_ far…”

“I don’t…” Casting his eyes over Hector, his eyes back to the floor, Marc felt everything bubble up inside him, needing some sort of release as he reached for a fistful of Hector’s hair, hauling the older man to him to smash their mouths together.

*

“I need to answer that, it’s Livio…” Hector rolled out of Marc’s grasp, wincing as he sat up, “Hi Livio… Yeah… Right… … … Ok… … … … … … … Uh huh… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … I’ll pass that on… … … He’ll be there… … … Ok, see you then.”

“What did he say?” Marc tried not to look at the marks he’d left of Hector, the older man’s back covered in scratches, his ass red from being repeatedly slapped as Marc had fucked him, hard, almost out of control, not having given him any release until the last second, “Meeting?”

“Yeah, he wants the plan for tomorrow put together. He also wants a show of unity at dinner…” Hector shrugged apologetically, “He didn’t sound like he’d stand for our room service plan, sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Marc reached over, pulling Hector in for a kiss, his tongue searching out Hector’s wrapping against it, less demanding than before, “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Hector smiled, pecking Marc’s lips, “I think we should have a shower before we meet Livio though…”

“Good plan… Let’s go.”

“I meant separately…” Hector chuckled.

“Did you now?” Marc laughed softly before fixing the older man with a darker look, all notion of ‘not on a race weekend’ gone, “I don’t remember giving you the choice… Shower. Now.”

*

Walking into the hotel dining room, limping slightly in Hector’s case, Marc was well aware of the various eyes on him. Keeping his chin up as they’d discussed he made his way across the room to the Honda table nestled in the corner, Julia Alex, Santi, Emilio, Eric, Dani, Ramon and Livio, already sat there, “Hey… Sorry guys…”

“He was out of order,” Emilio shook his head, furious that Livio had firmly kept him out of the discussions with Lin and Race Direction, “You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Sitting next to Dani, his teammate barely looking at him, Marc bit his lip, “I’m really sorry Dani.”

“Me too.”

“Have you spoken to Lina?”

“Yep,” Dani took a sip of water from his glass, shrugging his shoulders, “And before you ask I have no idea how she’s reaction because she said _‘Oh. Right.’_ Then Dahlia started to cry so she had to go…”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve said,” Dani shook his head, his anger not really at Marc personally, the younger man just there, “Can we get on with this because I’d much rather be in my room waiting to speak to Lina than sat here like an animal in a zoo with everyone gawping?”

“Right,” Livio glared at Dani, fuming that Evelina had been caught up in everything, his biggest fear coming true, “This is what the Honda board think…”

*

“That’s your plan?” Emilio looked at Marc, the entire table stunned into silence by Marc’s announcement. Looking at Hector the rider’s mentor raised an eyebrow, “Is this your idea?”

“No,” Hector shook his head, as surprised as everyone else, “This isn’t a plan to go into lightly.”

“I’m not going into it lightly,” Marc shrugged his shoulders, face serious, “It’s quite simple. It’ll give Vale two choices. Admit what he did to Lina, or admit his issue with me is because I’m gay.”

“I don’t think Lina would expect you to do this…” Dani spoke up, his first words in ages, “If the press get wind of it…”

“I know, and I’m not really doing it for Lina, not completely,” Marc chewed on his lip, “I need to take back the higher ground in this or it’s going to go on and on and on…”

“That would be one way of doing it,” Livio nodded, puffing out his cheeks, “It’s risky though.”

“It’s more than bloody risky,” Emilio fumed at Livio, “With all due respect Livio, you are hardly impartial in this.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning,” Sounding as tetchy as he felt, Emilio’s voice got higher and higher, “You shouldn’t be so eager to sacrifice Marc for your daughter… It’s understandable, but…”

“Enough!” Marc raised his voice loud enough to draw attention to the table, pausing awkwardly for a few moments until the looks, and a few glares, had subsided, “This isn’t about protecting Lina. This is about the fact that Vale isn’t going to stop unless I stop him…”

“Coming out is massive,” Alex glanced at Hector, before imploring Marc, “You can’t do that because of this.”

“It’s not,” Marc smiled, nerves fluttering around in his stomach, but determined anyway, “At some point he’ll out me, I know he will. This way I control it.”

“I think we need to speak about this…” Emilio, sounding very worried.

“We don’t,” Marc shrugged his shoulders, curt, but honest, before looking at Alex, “You are ok with me doing this?”

Realising that Marc was only asking so that he could ask Hector, Alex nodded, “Of course. If it’s what you need to do.”

“Papa?”

Having sat silently through the exchanges, knowing his son would do what he needed to do regardless of opinions, Julia tilted his head, soft smile on his face, “Your Mama and I will support you no matter what. I don’t like the idea of him forcing you into this.”

“He’s not,” Marc smiled, grateful for the unfaltering support, “It was always going to happen one day. He’s just had a hand in the timing.”

Sensing Marc’s mind was firmly made up Julia nodded, “Ok.”

“Thank you,” Marc smiled at his father, knowing Julia would have the toughest job of all – telling Roser – before turning to Hector, trying to keep his tone relatively light, several people at the table not aware of the nature of their relationship, “Hector?”

“It’s a big decision,” His brain spinning, a little annoyed that Marc didn’t mention it to him first, Hector realised one important thing, Marc was right, Valentino was determined to keep their feud going, catching the Italian off guard the only way to take some higher ground, “But you know I’ll back you in whatever you decide.”

“Yeah?” Marc searched Hector’s face, the questions and answers flying back and forth between them silently, Marc hoping he was making it clear to the older man that if he seriously objected the plan would be shelved.

“Yeah,” Hector nodded, the whole table silent for a moment, Emilio’s face still like thunder, only Alex shaking his head silencing his objections, “When?”

“Tomorrow,” Marc nodded, hoping his voice and body language was showing less nerves than he actually felt, “I’ll say that I’m hoping Vale’s issue with me is because of the issue with Lina because if my hero’s issue is actually because I’m gay then that will be very disappointing…”

“It’s dangerous,” Livio voiced, knowing how temperamental his fellow Italian was, “He might make it worse…”

“I don’t think he can,” Marc shrugged honestly, “He’ll have to mind himself in public because even for him being seen as homophobic would be massive… I’m going to head upstairs, there’s a few people I need to speak to and Hector and I need to word my statement, Dani needs to get back to speaking to Lina… Night all.”

Waiting on the lift, Hector chewed on his lip, feeling like he had to speak up, “You could have warned me…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Stepping into the lift, nodding at the mechanics from another team that stepped out of it, Marc leant back against the wall, genuine contrition on his face, “I hadn’t decided, but then when I saw Dani…”

“You can’t put this genie back in the bottle…”

“I know. I don’t expect you to come out with me, I just need to do this. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Ok.”

“Tonight I want to have one beer, watch a movie and then go to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll deal with the world.”


	6. Out Vale'ing Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda nervous about this one as I don't think it's going to go how people think it will. Hope it's ok!

"You ok?" Hector sat on the edge of the bed, both of them dressed, the past hour spent with Marc's mouth devouring him, the younger man with a sense of desperation almost, "Marc?"

Stood in front of the mirror, supposedly fixing his hair, but in reality lost to a world of thought, Marc nodded, "Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine," Hector smiled, before frowning slightly, "You are sure you don't mind me not coming out with you?"

Marc smiled, turning and crossing the room wordlessly, stealing Hector's breath with the softest, most gentle kiss, "I love you. And I totally understand what you meant. You are right, we don't know yet that working together and living together is going to work, and whilst I would happily, more than happily, take care of you if you wanted to quit working for me I get that you'd want to keep working. You were right, it is shit that being openly gay could affect your career, but it is true. We don't know how they'll react. You said one day the world will know and one day is good enough for me."

"Promise?" Nervous, both of what was about to happen to Marc and about the possible damage his reluctance to come out could have, Hector chewed on his lip, "You'd tell me if..."

Silencing the older man with another kiss, Marc opened Hector's top button, hooking the chain around his neck over his finger, "This is how much you mean to me... Don't forget that in the madness that is about to hit us."

"I won't," Hector nodded, reassured, before touching Marc's finger with his own, "That is how much **you** mean to **me** so don't you forget that either..."

*

"Marc, I really..."

Catching Emilio off guard by pulling him into a bear hug Marc took a breath, "Thank you. For everything. All the advice, all the 'I don't think that's a good ideas', everything. I know you don't agree with this, but I have to do it. It's time."

"Ok," Emilio nodded in acceptance, not agreeing, but determined to assist in any way he could, "You know how you are going to do it?"

"Yeah. Just in casual conversation. No huge announcement, it's not a big deal so we're not treating it like one."

"Ok," Not sure about that plan, but seeing the determination in Marc's eyes, the determination that said 'I will win this', the determination that said 'I will see properly again', Emilio nodded his head slowly, "Ok then. Who is going to race direction with you?"

"You, Livio and Hector. Yeah?" Marc sounded, for the first time, slightly unsure, smiling when Emilio nodded instantly, his back up team in place, and most likely necessary, "Do you reckon I can out Vale Vale?"

"I reckon if anyone can it's you..." 

*

"Oi! Marquez!"

Marc laughed, passing the MarcVDS hospitality, his brother, coffee in hand, wrapped up like an eskimo despite the fact everyone else was warm, Alex claiming the night air was 'chilly', "What?"

"Don't forget you are a Marquez..." Alex nodded, the support his brother needed offered, and gratefully accepted in a silent conversation, a look all that was needed, "See you before the race?"

Marc pulled a face, "Depends how pissed Mike is I suppose..."

*

Pulling his phone from his pocket, the beep making him and Hector both jump, then laugh, Marc shook his head, giggling like an idiot, "It's Dani..."

Dani          Hey. Sorry I missed you this morning. I was talking to Lina. Good luck. If you need anything you know where I am. 

Marc          No worries mate, and thanks. Lina ok?

Dani          Yeah she's alright. She's got a lawyer... Don't tell Vale yet, but she's going after a harassment order of some sort. She's like a lioness. You should have heard the things she was calling him this morning! I've never even heard Livio use language like that!

Marc          I can see her like that though. All is good with you two? I'm sorry you were put in this position because of me.

Dani           We’re fine. Like Lina said, this isn’t your fault. It’s his. Yell if we can help in any way. Good luck.

Marc          Thanks Dani.

*

“Have a seat Marc…”

Flopping onto the small sofa, feigning nonchalance, his stomach twisting horribly, Marc rolled his eyes, “Why am I not surprised he’s keeping us waiting?”

“Marc…” Livio chided his rider, shaking his head, before tilting his head toward the door, the noise from the corridor indicative of the arrival of his fellow Italian, “It seems he’s bringing the circus with him…”

Rolling his eyes again, feeling like he was about to vomit, Marc tried to remain neutral as Vale swaggered into the room, the Italian’s customary smirk in place on his face, his sidekick in his usual snarling place next to him, Lin looking like he just wanted to give it all up and become an accountant, Marc nodding at Mike’s suggestion, not that the Antipodean actually ever made suggestions, he was like a mother _suggesting_ you clean your room, that they move to the table.

*

“I beg your pardon?”

Trying to keep his voice level and calm, all of those in the room who weren’t in the know about his plan gobsmacked, the press outside the room, ears pressed to the door suddenly silent, Marc repeated himself, “He either has a problem with me because I found out it was him who has been selling details about Dani’s girlfriend and the baby, or it’s because he found out, roundabout the same time that I was gay…”

“Well…” Lin was the first to regain his composure, several things clicking into place for him, “I’m sure you are not suggesting Valentino is homophobic?”

“I hope not,” Marc looked the Italian square in the face, confidence returning at the way his rival’s mouth kept opening and closing, stumped for words for once, “It would be surprising… And disappointing. I mean, selling out Lina and Dahlia is disappointing, but my childhood hero being a homophobe would be… Well… That would be horrible.”

“I’m not homophobic,” Shaking his head, not sounding confident, possibly for the first realising that the younger rider was more than capable of out-Vale’ing him, Valentino hardened his voice, “Look, I fucked up, but you shouldn’t have threatened me.”

Marc laughed, “I didn’t threaten you, ‘ _Tell them or I will’_ wasn’t a threat…It was giving you a chance to own up. Lina is my friend, she didn’t deserve what you were, _are_ , doing to her. Neither does Dani, neither does Maverick and Dahlia most certainly doesn’t. If that’s what it was all about.”

“I’m **not** homophobic,” Vale reiterated, guard slipping for a second, “You know I’m not homophobic.”

Marc smirked slightly, watching Vale flounder taking his mind from the hassles that were about to set upon him, “Do I?”

“Yes, you do,” Valentino’s voice wavered, the look on Livio’s face enough to intimidate even the bravest of men, “I’ll carry the can for this. Lina pissed me off and I went too far. I’ll apologise and…”

“Publicly.”

“I…” Glaring at Marc, the younger man unrepentant, Valentino sighed, “Fine, I’ll apologise publicly to Lina. I’ll hold my hands up, but to that. I’m not having you call me homophobic.”

“You get off my case in the paddock…” Ignoring a growl from Uccio, Marc tilted his head, “And make sure your minions do the same.”

“Now on track…” Mike tried to regain some sort of control of the meeting, his instinct telling him there was more to the story, but peace breaking out was too fragile to damage.

“On track Vale apologises for cutting me up in FP1, I apologise for FP2 and we both apologise for the fight?”

“Fine by me,” Eyes locked on Marc, desperately seeking some sort of chink in the younger man’s armour, Vale nodded, “You stay out of my way, I’ll stay out of yours.”

“First race of the season so I’ll give you both a stern warning…” Wondering why he was even there, no-one actually listening to him, Mike shrugged, “Ok.”

“I assume everything that was said in this meeting was confidential…”

“Of course.”

“Good,” Marc stood up, eyes black, “Because if anyone tries to take me down I’ll take them with me…”

*

“When are you going to… You know…” Emilio looked at his charge, knowing he was missing something, no idea what.

Marc, not listening, turned around, mind on the gauntlet of press they’d run on the way back from Race Direction, “Hmm?”

“Your announcement, when are you making it?”

“Once Vale has had enough shit for what he’s done to Lina and Dahlia,” Marc’s voice was dark, clearly enraged, “It’ll take the press away from Lina.”

“Marc…”

“Emilio,” Marc shook his head, patting his manager on the shoulder, “I won’t tell you so don’t ask. Don’t make me lie to you.”

*

“Valentino, what happened with Marc?”

“Vale, why did Marc ask if you were homophobic?”

“Are you annoyed with Marc because he brought his crew to the ranch?”

Settling himself at the table, Yamaha’s press area packed out, Vale seethed as he read over his statement, Marc having won this round convincingly, “I will be reading a short statement. No questions. The reason that Marc and I fought is because Marc discovered that I am responsible for the details of Evelina Suppo and Dani Pedrosa’s relationship going online, and to the press. I gave someone her telephone number and I also told them when she was staying at Marc’s house… … I also passed information about the health of her daughter to the media. I apologise profusely for my actions, it was petty and spiteful. I will be contacting Evelina, Dani, and Maverick personally to apologise.”

“Vale, do you feel guilty that your actions almost caused Evelina to lose her baby?”

“Pardon?” Stopping midway through standing up all of the air left Valentino’s lungs, “I didn’t…”

“When she was hit by the bottle…”

“That was never my intention. I never meant to hurt the baby.”

“Is that why you were one of only three riders who didn’t tweet or Instagram support for her at that time?”

“I…”

“Are you worried about facing Livio?”

Hauling his rider away by the arm, sensing the mood in the room changing, press conference with Vale never this aggressive toward him, Lin shook his head, “No questions.”

*

Vale          The world thinks I’m an evil bastard who nearly killed a baby. This is over now.

Marc          I don’t hear the fat lady singing just yet.

Vale           What the fuck does that even mean?

Marc          You’ll see in time.

Marc          Not nice being the one waiting for the knock at the door or the story breaking online, is it?

Vale          You’ve made your point.

Marc          Not yet I haven’t, but I will.


	7. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector slips up...

“You’re late…” Knowing he was being slightly unfair, but _needing_ something to burst the bubble in his stomach, and knowing in his heart being punished for misdemeanours did something he liked (even if he didn’t understand it) to Hector, Marc shook his head, the older man’s fingers stilling in their mission to open himself, the plug between them on the bed, Hector not having realised Marc was awake, “You spent twelve minutes checking your phone, checking your emails and faffing around in the bathroom…”

Whimpering as Marc pulled his hand away, two of Marc’s fingers pushing into his hole roughly, the lube enough to stop it being too brutal, but the burn stinging, Hector’s voice was muffled by the pillow, “Sorry.”

“Oh well, if you are sorry that’s ok,” Raking his finger over Hector’s prostate, hiding his smirk at the pitched wail, Marc’s tone bordered on dismissive, “I mean it’s not like you _asked_ for this… It’s not like you _wanted_ this and I’ve done everything I can to give you what you want, what you _need…_ ”

“I’m sorry…” Hector whimpered, Marc’s fingers stroking back and forth over his sweet spot, making his toes curl and his balls clench, “I’m really sorry…”

“I can’t help wondering now,” Marc pondered, his fingers still working Hector, pushing in a third, fucking him hard for a few moments before going back to tormenting his prostate, “How many mornings have you faffed about like that before? How many days have you had to stuff that plug in quickly when I was about to wake because you didn’t plan your time properly?”

“I di…”

“Shut up,” Pulling his hand free to land a sharp smack on Hector cheek, red mark appearing and glowing as he pushed his three fingers back in, dismissing Hector’s words, Marc sighed, “How many times have you risked damaging this beautiful hole because you got your priorities wrong? This hole belongs to me…”

Hector shivered, the dark possessiveness in Marc’s voice going straight to his groin, that taking him even closer to the edge than the younger’s fingers, raking back and forth over his prostate repeatedly, before vanishing, leaving him whimpering, almost bereft at being left empty, and open.

“Get on your knees in the shower, fill yourself with your dildo, but do **not** fuck yourself. I’m going for a shower and since I can’t trust you to behave you’ll have to come with me…”

*

“Back up, I want it all inside you…” Stripping his clothes, his cock rock hard, Marc switched on the shower, leaving Hector to shiver slightly until the water heated up, “It’s going to be a fucking long day for you…”

Biting his lip, Marc inches from his face, Hector pressed his fingers against the floor tiles, his ass stuffed full of the dildo attached to the wall, loving and hating his position at Marc’s feet, hating that he’d annoyed him, but loving the way Marc had taken instant charge, the younger growing into his role more and more by the day, shivering slightly at the sharp look that suggested more was to come.

*

“Now, you see, I had planned a nice morning,” Still under the water, not having missed a single second of Hector’s reactions to the way he’d soaped and rinsed his body, Marc wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing at the touched, “I was going to fuck you…”

Whimpering, Hector opened his mouth to protest, before a withering look from Marc silenced him, his eyes going back to the floor.

“But then you decided other things were more important than getting yourself ready for me… So now I’ll just have to do it for myself,” Stroking himself firmly, not enjoying it half as much as he would have his original plan to use Hector’s mouth, Marc reached for his nipple with his free hand, “Now instead of sinking into you, filling you up with my cock, I’ve got to do it for myself… I’ve got to miss out because you couldn’t be bothered… Eyes on me, you watch what you are missing out on…”

Biting his lip hard Hector tried to stifle his moan, Marc’s hand working his cock a glorious sight, using pre-cum as slick to slide up and down himself, his thumb swiping over his tip, making his eyes flicker, taking himself to the edge quickly.

“Open your mouth…” Feeling himself hit that point of no return, Marc moved closer to Hector, the older man opening his mouth, his eyes showing his dislike of what Marc was about to do, the act of using him as a receptacle when he wasn’t given any of the fun bits degrading, “Wider…”

Pushing his jaw until it was uncomfortable Hector grimaced as Marc tugged himself over, cum splattering against his chin, before hitting its target, coating his tongue, the taste never pleasant, but usually reward for a job well done.

“Swallow…” Hands on his hips Marc waited until Hector opened his mouth, showing that he’d complied, before looking down at himself, his cock sticky, before nudging it against Hector’s chin, “Clean me up… Gently…”

*

Drying himself with his towel, Hector still on his knees, shivering slightly, Marc padded into the bedroom, finding one of the larger butt plugs and the lube, “Stand up, bend over, hands on the sink…”

Complying instantly, his hole twitching at the emptiness, Hector shivered when he caught Marc’s eye in the mirror, the younger man looking almost menacing behind him, before making Hector wail loud as he pushed the cold plug into his hole, stretching him further, the constant push making his body clench, that making the burn stronger.

“Get dried then get downstairs. You’ve got twenty minutes to make breakfast, something light…” Catching Hector’s eye again Marc kept his voice steady, the darkness oozing from him, giving the older man goosebumps, “While I’m eating I want you bent over next to me, hands on your ankles…”

“Yyes…”

“Don’t speak,” Marc chided, nudging the plug hard, stealing Hector’s oxygen, “Today you don’t need clothes and you don’t need to speak because you are just a slutty little sex toy. That’s all you’ll be needed for today. And maybe, _maybe_ , if you are lucky you’ll get to cum at some point, but if you dare to cum without asking… Well, let’s just say you will **not** dare cum without my permission. Understood.”

Hector nodded, his cock bobbing painfully in the air, his morning erection strengthened by all of Marc’s actions.

“What are you waiting for then? Breakfast…”


	8. Testing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super nervous about this one for some reason. Hope you like it.

“Stop fidgeting, you are distracting me from my food…”

Straightening his back Hector firmed his grip on his ankles, trying to counteract the slip of his damp palms with concentration, his cock rock hard, Marc’s teasing upstairs followed by him completely ignoring Hector, bent over next to him, whilst he ate worming around the older man’s brain in a way that awful and brilliant all at once.

“Ok,” Putting down his fork, not bothering to compliment Hector on the cooking, Marc took a sip of water, "I want my plate and cutlery washed and dried, then you are going to go upstairs and fetch me the blue box of toys and your list of likes and dislikes.”

“But…” Hector stood up, pausing before taking the risk, “The blue box is the toys you didn’t want to use.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you earlier that you wouldn’t be required to speak today…” Marc raised an eyebrow, his tone challenging Hector clearly, “Unless you need your safeword, or the bathroom, then you keep it zipped.”

“Yyes Sir…” Shivering at Marc’s tone, Hector picked up the plate and cutlery to take them to the sink, the act of washing up adjusting the plug inside him, nudging his prostate with each movement.

“I’ll be waiting in the living room,” Marc pushed his chair back, scraping the bottom against the tiles, leaving a mark, “Make sure you clean that mark up too…”

*

Nervously walking into the living room, blue box in his hands, Hector crossed the floor, holding the box out to Marc, his cock leaking, household tasks having, in his opinion, a ridiculously strong effect on him.

“Fill me a bowl with ice please,” Taking the box from Hector, showing a lack of manners making him slightly twitchy, Marc set it down on the sofa next to him, lifting the lid to rake through and find the things he wanted, “Take your time…”

Scuttling back in, bowl in hand, Hector bit his lip, itching to apologise, but sticking to Marc’s no-talking rule.

“Go and get your restraint, the one that attaches your wrists to your ankles.”

“Yes Sir.”

*

Flicking through TV channels Marc sighed, Hector at his feet, face to the floor, his arms under his body, wrists secured by cuffs to the inside of his ankles, ass in the air, still plugged, “Your cock is distracting me. I’d rather it wasn’t hard right now…”

Unable to see Marc due to the angle Hector frowned, no idea where the younger man was going, absolutely no way his cock was going to be anything other than rock hard and leaking when he was in such a prone position.

Sighing again Marc muted the volume on the TV, not saying a word before reaching into the bowl, scooping up a handful of ice, “I suppose you need my help with that…”

Yelping, Marc pressing the handful of ice to his balls, holding it there long enough that the sharp ice coldness developed into a burn, changing the yelp into a low moan until finally it was gone, Hector’s cock reduced to only half hard.

“Better,” Chucking the melting ice back into the bow Marc switched the volume back up on the TV, going back to ignoring Hector.

*

Yowling, Marc’s handful of ice back on his balls, cold water dripping down his cock, drawing a hiss as a droplet rolled over his tip, the coldness sharp against his skin, Hector’s entire body trembled, Marc holding it there even longer second time around.

“The sooner you get soft the sooner I take it away…” Tightening his grip, his fingers pushing the ice harder into Hector’s skin, Marc sighed, “Disappointing that I had to do it again though…”

Cringing, hating disappointing Marc, even when he had no choice, Hector winced when Marc dumped the ice on his back, the throw sprinkling ice and cold water to his back, going back to ignoring him again, re-focussing again on the television.

*

Lifting the parachute from the box, smirking to himself at the way Hector twitched at the sounds of him moving around, Marc reached for Hector’s balls, “Let’s see if this is more fun for me or for you…”

Goosebumps forming all over his body as Marc’s hands manipulated his balls, realising quickly what he was doing, wrapping the leather cuff around him, gently pulling his scrotum away from his cock, snapping it into place, the chains hanging down, pulling lightly as Marc took his hands away, Hector whimpered, Marc stretching his own limits to punish Hector, stretching his limits to push Hector’s and that making the low ache forming in his balls somehow even more special.

Jangling the trio of hanging chains, the weight pulling on Hector, Marc smirked as Hector let out a low noise, one that let on he was moving closer to that headspace that he craved so much. Reaching for a weight in the box Marc reached for the chains again, “Let’s see what this little addition does…”

*

“Hard again… Seems like you just can’t help yourself today…” Reaching for the plug in Hector’s ass, twisting it sharply, the sound of the older man taking a harsh breath making him smile, Marc pulled the plug free, “Let’s see how well behaved you can be… Do not cum…”

Mewling as two of Marc’s fingers pushed into his hole, finding his prostate quickly, Hector dug his fingers into the carpet, Marc’s pace hard, pushing him toward the edge quickly, making his toes curl as his belly began to bubble.

“I could do this all night… Just fuck you with my fingers… How long do you think you could take it for? How long can you behave for me?...” Marc’s voice was like a soft purr, that an added stimulation for Hector, pulling him closer, until his balls tried to climb higher in his body, making him wail out as the parachute stopped them, his body clenching painfully, “Do you want to cum? You may answer…”

“YES! Please Sir, please… Pleasepleaseplease…” Hector begged, unashamed and wanton, “Oh oh fuck…”

“No,” Calmly pulling his fingers away Marc watched Hector tremble, the older man having been right on the edge of orgasm, Marc stealing it from him at the very last second, “You’re not cumming.”

Pressing his face to the floor, everything aching, Hector tried to steady himself, every movement swinging the weight, that pulling heavier on his balls, the ache starting to grow uncomfortable.

“Ooh… I’ve been waiting on this coming on the tv,” Lifting his feet, resting them, crossed at the ankles, on Hector’s back, ignoring him again.

*

“Right, time to think about your punishment…” Taking his feet from Hector’s back, Marc reached into the box, pulling out a clean, black, butt plug, and a sachet of lube. Snapping open the restraints on Hector’s wrists and ankles, Marc rubbed the skin, “Walk to the kitchen, stretch out and get yourself a glass of water then get back in here, bend over and spread yourself…”

“Thank you Sir,” Getting up slowly Hector stretched out his limbs, padding through to the kitchen, following Marc’s orders to the letter.

*

“Stand…”

Moving upright, the longer, slightly curved, plug making him whimper, Hector took a few breaths, his cock rock hard and leaking again.

“I want your hands by your side at all times…” Holding up the remote, the mere sight making Hector whimper, Marc pressed the button, the buzzing hitting Hector’s prostate instantly, the older man’s fists clenched, being hurtled toward the edge quickly, “No…”

Fighting the urge to explode, his balls painful, gravity tugging them toward the floor, Hector closed his eyes, trying to breathe through his urges, desperate to prove himself to Marc.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Well done…” Smiling as he clicked the buzzing off, tone warmer, giving Hector a little something, the idea of causing pain to the older man without reward something that still troubled him slightly, “It’s lunch time. I want you to make us some pasta…”

“Yes Sir…” Moving into the kitchen, walking uncomfortable, the parachute pulling uncomfortably on his balls, the plug moving against his prostate, everything over stimulated, Hector took a shaky breath, waiting on the buzzing starting again, the mind game almost as powerful as the physical stimuli.

*

“Washing up done?”

“Yes Sir,” Hector nodded, their pasta lunch eaten, him standing, Marc sitting comfortably, occasionally making Hector drop his fork by setting the vibrator to buzz.

“Ok, I think you’ve had the parachute on enough for one day. Remove it please…” Watching Hector’s shaky hands reaching for his balls, his cock red and painful, having been hard for so long, Marc nodded, taking it from him, “Good… You might want to give your balls a rub, relieve the pull… Go on…”

Reaching for himself, his own fingers hauling himself closer to the line Hector stilled, before continuing on at Marc’s raised eyebrow, the pleasure almost painful, relieved when Marc gave him a curt nod, permission to stop.

“I have to go and do a few interviews…” Marc bit his lip, hating the idea of leaving Hector midway through their session, but it one of the things on Hector’s list, “I want you to wait in that corner, take a Euro from the change bowl, hold it against the wall with your nose… You’ll be honest about how many times you let it fall when I get back. You’ll be punished for each failure, but I’m trusting you… Ok?”

“Yes Sir.”

“I’m also trusting you with this…” Handing Hector the remote control Marc let their fingers brush for a second, “Every time you get soft you press this until you are on the edge… You don’t let it fall from your ass, you don’t make yourself cum and you don’t dare go easy on yourself. Understand?”

“Yes Sir. You can trust me.”

“I hope so… Go on…”

Lifting a Euro coin from the bowl on the table, remote control in his other hand, Hector moved to the corner of the room, holding the coin sideways before leaning in, pinning it to the wall with his nose, prepared to wait until Marc returned.

*

“So…” Padding back into the lounge Marc chucked his keys on the table, Hector still stood where he’d been left, “How many times did you drop the coin?”

“Three Sir.”

“Anything else I need to know?”

“I… The plug,” Hector’s voice was choked, the disappointment of failure audible, “It fell out once. I put it straight back in…”

“Have you been taking yourself to the edge like I said?” Toeing off his shoes Marc kicked them under the table, appreciating Hector’s honesty, “Have you?”

“Yes,” Hector nodded, cursing as the coin fell again, “Sorry I…”

“Leave it,” Marc’s order was more barked than he intended, but effective, Hector’s cock bobbing up toward his stomach, “I brought home dinner… We’re going to eat it and then we’re having an early night.”

*

“I want the dishes in the washer, the floor mopped, everything put away for the night,” Marc moved to the kitchen door, “Don’t forget to put the rubbish out in the bin… Once everything is done meet me upstairs.”

“The outside bin?” Hector swallowed hard, the garden mostly private, the job of dashing outside to put the rubbish in the bin a two-minute job, it mostly just the thought of someone seeing him naked, plugged, playing with his brain, “Yyyes Sir.”

*

Naked and waiting on their bed Marc stroked his cock slowly, a loose hand just teasing himself a little more, the actions of the day having him on the edge quickly. Reaching for his balls, fingertips rolling them around, hearing Hector moving on the stairs, he took a breath, worrying about his chosen choice of final punishment, everything still new to him, hoping desperately he’d chosen right.

“Sir…” Hector faltered at the bedroom door, unsure what Marc was planning, or expecting.

“Get on the bed… On your back, hands holding the headboard,” Coughing out the words, right on the verge of orgasm, Marc reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers, making Hector frown in confusion when he reached between his own legs, cold fingers rubbing over his own hole, letting his legs fall open, making more noise than usual as he pushed a digit into himself, tormenting Hector some more, “Tomorrow, I really hope you’ll behave because I really want to fuck you…”

Whimpering, gripping the spindles of the headboard tightly, Hector bit his lip, desperately aching to touch Marc or to have Marc touch him.

“Instead I have to do everything for myself…” Brushing over his own prostate, stretching himself wider with a second finger, Marc keened, right on the edge, “You keep your hands to yourself and you don’t get to cum…”

“Sir?” Hector breathed heavy as Marc straddled over him, “Oh fuck…”

Pushing himself down on Hector’s cock, filling himself, Marc wrapped a hand around his cock, writhing on him as he tugged himself toward the edge, “You feel so good… It would be so good to feel you cum inside me, but you just had to mess up…”

Wailing, Marc’s ministrations taking him so close, Hector panted, trying to stave off his own orgasm, “Oh god. Please. Pleasepleaseplease.”

“No…” Swiping his thumb over his tip, cursing as his balls clenched, Marc cursed, cum spurting on Hector’s stomach as he rode out his orgasm, “Fuck… Yes…”

Drawing blood from his lip, _so_ close to the edge, Hector felt a tear roll down his face, “Please Sir, _please_ …”

“Not tonight…” Moving off Hector, the older man still rock hard, Marc leant in to kiss him, chaste and soft, “Today you messed up, so you don’t get to cum… Tomorrow I wake up, you are ready for me and we start again. Ok?”

“Yyes Sir…” Balls like lead, his entire body aching, Hector nodded, tears pooling in his eyes, “Thank you Sir.”

“I love you…” Marc kissed Hector’s forehead, pulling the blanket up over them both, needing to check, “You know that, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hector curled into Marc’s side, hissing as his cock touched warm skin, “I know. I love you too.”


	9. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Mostly PWP. Just getting back into the way of it really.

“Oh…” Hector’s eyes fluttered open, heat pooling in his balls, his cock surrounded by warm wet heat, luxuriating in the feeling for a moment before panicking, “Did I sleep in? Shit, sorr…. Oh my god… _Fuck_ …”

“You didn’t sleep in,” Smirking at the low wail from Hector as his mouth released the older man’s cock with a pop, Marc blew a cool teasing air over the skin dampened by his tongue, “You just did so well yesterday I thought you deserved a reward.”

“Tha…..Yooooooooo….” Gripping the bedsheets, Marc’s mouth back on his cock, swallowing him whole, one hand on his abdomen, holding him down, the other cradling his balls, sensations enough to have him rapidly on edge, the teasing of the day before fresh in his mind as he panted out the word, “Close.”

Redoubling his efforts, his middle finger teasing Hector’s crack, moving toward his hole as he hollowed his cheeks Marc smirked to himself, the noises he was drawing from Hector adorable and pride-worthy, the normally calm and collected older man coming apart completely under him. Sensing him trying to hold off, realising with a ball tingling smile he was waiting for proper permission Marc hummed around him, pressing his finger a little firmer, the dual sensations enough to flood his mouth with the taste that meant he’d succeeded in hauling Hector over the edge, his name bouncing around the room, Hector’s voice almost hoarse as he screamed.

*

“So,” Bounding into the kitchen, pinching Alex’s toast with a cheeky smile, Sara laughed at the huff, the unhappiness quickly wiped from his face by a kiss, “What are today’s jobs then?”

Hopping off the stool, over-dramatic eye-roll purely for effect, Alex sighed, “Make myself some more toast for a start…”

“And after that?” Stealing his seat, unapologetic when he shook his head, Sara munched on the toast, crunching it as loud as possible just to tease.

Opening the fridge for the butter, wondering for the fiftieth time why he’d chosen the huge American style fridge when all he ever stored in there was butter, milk, yoghurts, a few pieces of meat and the occasional block of cheese, Alex grinned, halfway between demonic and fake, “Wallpapering the dining room.”

“Wallpaper? I thought you were getting professionals to do all the tricky bits?”

Wincing as he grabbed his toast the second it popped up, always forgetting just how hot it would be, Alex shrugged, enjoying his foray into decorating, “It’s one straight wall. It can’t be _that_ difficult.”

“That sounds like famous last words to me…” Jumping off the seat, no-one quite trusting the second and third stools that Marc had built, Sara padded over to the coffee machine, “Is Marc coming over to help?”

Raising his eyebrows, both of them remembering the _help_ that Marc gave in building the bedroom furniture, the wardrobe collapsing in the middle of the night terrifying both of them, Alex sighed, “Yes, Marc is coming to help…. Thankfully Hector is coming too so he’ll make sure he doesn’t cost me more than he saves me.”

“It’s nice though, having such a helpful sibling,” Sara chuckled, Marc in the bad books for pranking Alex on Instagram again, “Being an only child is kinda boring sometimes.”

“Trust me,” Alex grunted, “Sometimes I’d kill to be an only child!”

“If you kill Marc you will be an only child…”

“You are so helpful,” Alex laughed, patting her ass as she passed, scoffing his toast in double quick time when he realised she was heading for the shower, “Wait for me!”

*

“I seem to remember…” Standing behind Hector, the older man just finished shaving in front of the mirror in the en-suite, Marc smirked at the goosebumps appearing on his skin, “…you mentioning wearing that red plug of yours for long periods of time…”

“Hmm?” Hands on the edge of the sink, everything still hyper sensitive, Hector bit his lip, Marc’s steps into the lifestyle he craved continually surprising him.

“We’re going to Alex’s for a few hours…” Watching as Hector’s eyes flared, his pupils darkening, Marc knew he’d found a good spot, wrapping his arms around the older man, his hands sliding under his tshirt, splaying over his skin, Marc nibbled on his earlobe, hot breathing teasing, “You’ll have to be very, very careful… You don’t want anyone to realise, do you?”

“No…” The idea of people, of Alex and Sara, realising that he was completely and utterly enthralled by Marc, that his body and mind craved subservience from his boss, made Hector shiver, both loving and hating the idea, “I…”

“Unless the next words out of your mouth are either aubergine or thank you I don’t want to hear them…” Marc caught Hector’s eye in the mirror, raising an eyebrow in challenge, hoping he’d got the tone and timing correct, smiling when Hector simply nodded, “Good boy. Go get ready, we don’t want to be late for my brother.”

*

“You have a key…” Shaking his head, holding a towel around his waist, Alex gave his brother a look, “Keys open doors so that the person in the shower doesn’t almost break their neck on the stairs…”

Marc cackled, Sara dashing across the hallway in a blue towel giving the game away, “You need to get the en-suite sorted and then I might not know that it wasn’t showering that made you late…”

“Whatever… Don’t touch any paint!” Dashing back up the stairs, glad Sara sorted him first, otherwise his towel would have been obscene, Alex kicked his bedroom door shut, grabbing the bra Sara had in her hand, “What you think you are doing?”

“Getting dres…. Alex!” Shrieking, Alex lifting her like she weighed nothing and chucking her onto the bed, Sara laughed, before shaking her head as Alex grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed, intent clear, “Your brother…”

“My brother is downstairs with Hector,” Dropping to his knees, the bed perfect height for him, Alex kept a firm grip on her ankles, keeping them apart as he leant in to drop feather light kisses up the inside of her thighs, “You will have to be a bit quiet though…”

“Alex you caaaaaaaaohmygod…” Gripping onto the bedsheet, Alex’s tongue flicking out, licking a gentle stripe over her clit, dispensing with preamble as her circled around, “We can’t do… _Fuck_ …”

“Sssh…” Looking smug at the low whine the blowing effect of the shushing hand, Alex looked up, catching her eye, giving her the look that made her whimper, “Remember, you have to be quiet…”


	10. Sticky Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more PWP. I'll get back to proper story soon. Promise.

"Yeah... Just a tiny bit to the left... Left... LEFT!..." Sara chuckled, Alex and Marc on ladders, hanging the wallpaper, she and Hector watching, "Alex, that's your right..."

Lifting one hand from the paper, wallpapering not as simple as the YouTube tutorial suggested, Alex flicked his middle finger at her, "That us?"

"Yeah that's you."

"Cool, I'll smooth, you trim," Alex ran the smoothing tool over the paper, attempting to get rid of the bubbles, his brother reaching up to trim the excess paper from the top as Alex hopped down, smoothing the bottom of the paper, stepping back as Marc hopped down to trim the bottom, "That looks good..."

"Yeah," Hector laughed, he and Sara laughing hard at the concentration on their faces (and at the bickering over who was doing what jobs, Alex using 'it's my house' to win most rounds), "One bit down, how many to go?"

"Fuck you Martin, fuck you..."

*

"Oi, I want a word with you..." Sneaking into the bathroom, Hector stilling, paintbrush in hand, Marc put his hands on the older man's hips, his mouth close to his ear, voice low, "Did you enjoy taking the piss out of me and my brother with Sara?"

"Well it was... _Marc..._ " Breath catching as Marc's hand moved, slipping inside his jeans, quickly finding the plug buried deep in his hole, Hector steadied himself with one hand on the sink, "You can't..."

"That's the thing when you are the one in charge..." Marc grinned, catching Hector's eye in the mirror as his fingers twisted the plug, making Hector bite his lip to stifle any noise, "... you can do what you like, when you like... Put the paintbrush down, now..."

Carefully putting the paintbrush on the lid of the paint, making sure none of the gloss dripped anywhere, Hector gripped the sink with two hands, his brain screaming at him to stop Marc, his cock rapidly hardening, " _Marc..._ "

"Hush," Gripping the plug, sliding it out before pushing it back in, infuriatingly slowly, gently nudging Hector's prostate with each slow thrust, Marc pressed his mouth tight to Hector's ear, his hot breath teasing, "I could make you cum right here... Leave you in sticky trousers all afternoon... Sssshhh... I could, but I'm not going too... Instead you are going to stand there, legs apart, letting me play with your hole like a little slut until right before you cum... And then I'm going to stop..."

Whimpering, the knowledge the sensations building in his balls weren't going to be allowed to continue, knowing he was going to get so close to ecstasy and then have it pulled away making his body even more sensitive, Hector bit his lip hard, desperately trying to prevent any noises escaping his mouth, trying to hide what was happening from Alex and Sara, " _Please_..."

"Ssshh... You need to be nice and quiet," Moving his hand quicker, tormenting Hector more, making the older man's toes curl, Marc snickered, "You don't want Alex to wonder what the noise is... You don't want him to walk in here and see you like this... Hanging on to his sink, your cock rubbing against it as you get your hole played with in his en-suite... You don't want him to hear you making your little begging noises..."

" _Close..._ "

"Hold it..." Twisting the plug round, watching Hector's face, taking him closer and closer to the edge, Marc darkened his voice, "Don't you dare cum..."

" _Please..._ "

"No. You do **not** have permission. Hold it in..."

" _Can't... Please..._ "

"You can, and you will..." Biting Hector's earlobe, hard enough for the pain to take the edge off of his pending orgasm, Marc teased his finger around the edge of the plug, "No..."

"God. _Marc._ Please...." Feeling his balls bubble, the familiar sensation telling him he was close to the point of no return Hector's head rocked forward, his chin hitting his chest, " _Pleasepleasepleaseplea...Oh..._ " Drawing blood from his lip, Marc's hand suddenly gone, all stimulation removed, Hector trembled, Marc's chest against his back holding him up, "Fuck."

"Later," Winking in the mirror, happy Hector's trembling was calming down, Marc walked backwards out of the room, smirk firmly in place, "Make sure you don't miss any bits..."

*

 "Sssh...." Alex chuckled, his hand inside Sara's shorts, her knickers pushed aside, their morning fun reignited in a cheeky moment where she dared him to 'tell her off' for taking the piss in front of his brother, "Not so smart-mouthed now, are you?"

Back pressed against the wall, desperately hoping she was avoiding all of the freshly painted bits, no idea how that would be explained to Marc and Hector, Sara whimpered as two fingers pushed inside her, "This is not the telling off I was expectinnnnnnnnggggggggggalex...."

"Yes dear?" His face a picture of mock innocence as he rocked his fingers in and out of her, slippery noises filling the room, his thumb brushing her clit with every movement, Alex pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, "You should see you... You are desperate to cum, and yet desperate to escape at the same time... It's beautiful..."

"Please Alex," Fingers scrabbling at Alex's waist, trying to hold herself up, Sara's head lolled forward onto his shoulder, her toes starting to tingle, the sensations working their way up her body as deft fingers played with her, "Please _please_..."

"You want to cum baby?" Turning his head as the door opened, Alex practically growled, "Five minutes..."

"Oh god..." Sara almost cried, Marc slamming the door shut, her no idea how much he'd seen, "We should stoooooooooooooo FUCK! Alex..."

"That's it..." Alex smirked, feeling her climax around his fingers, his hand soaked, the look of her in front of him, dishevelled and needy, more than outweighing the embarassment of being caught by Marc, "Fuck I love you."

"Wow," Whimpering slightly as he pulled his hand away, Sara shook her head as Alex made a show of licking his fingers clean, "You are a dirty bastard Marquez... Your brother..."

"I heard the noises Hector was making, my brother and I are cut from the same cloth," Alex laughed, leaning in for a kiss, his teeth nipping at her lip, then his tongue sharing her taste between them, "I am so fucking turned on right now, but if I don't get that wallpaper finished before it gets dark... That is not a sentence I thought I'd _ever_ say..."

"Should have got the decorators in..." Brushing her hand over his cock, her turn to smirk as he cursed, Sara fixed her hair as best as she could with hands, "Then you wouldn't have to wait..."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to take you apart against the wall and leave you wondering what the fuck to do with a paintbrush..." Stealing a kiss, Alex winked, his eyes looking her up and down, "We will continue this later."

*

"Hey," Padding into the living room, the short walk spent thinking about people like Emilio and Alberto Puig to calm his cock right down, Alex smiled, only the tiniest hint of blush on his cheeks as Marc looked up from pasting a sheet of wallpaper, "Hector alright?"

Marc chuckled, pausing for a second brush in hand, "Not quite as good as Sara I don't think..."

"She's not as patient as Hector," Alex laughed, Marc nodding agreement, before the conversation quickly moved on to the paper, even as close as they are a limit on details shared.

 


	11. Wedding Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the crossover-ish-ness (that's a word, I'm sure of it...) works ok again! Let me know what you think :)

"Hey, I have news, and I need to ask you a quick favour," Grabbing Alex's arm at the luggage carousel, everyone tired and fed-up after the long flight, Evelina smiled, Dahlia fast asleep in her pram, "I need you to keep Eric in check on Wednesday night."

"Wednesday?" Alex frowned in confusion, looking to his brother and being further confused by the fact that Marc was also confused, "Your birthday thing is Thursday, no?"

"Well..." Evelina smiled, biting her lip, trying not to yell in excitement, "My birthday is the excuse for getting everyone together... Eric is planning on Wednesday night being Dani's stag night so I need someone sensible to keep him in check..."

"Stag? Ohmygod!" Wrapping Evelina in a hug, attracting a little bit of attention, enough people knowing about Marc's affair panic to make them all roll their eyes and look away, Alex grinned, "When's the wedding?"

"Thursday. You better be there..."

"With bells on!" Alex hugged her again, before letting Marc and Hector step in with congratulatory hugs of their own, "That's brilliant."

"Congratulations," Hector nodded, "No fuss is so classy, so Dani."

"It is," Evelina grinned, loving the fact she could finally show a bit of happiness and excitement, "We're telling Dani's parents and my Mum on Wednesday, my Dad, Eric and Denis already know. I think Dani is planning to tell Raul tonight."

"AH!" Marc chuckled, penny dropping, "That's why Livio went on the podium, and that's why Denis was hugging Dani this morning! It all makes sense now sneaky!"

"Well... Oh," All of their noses wrinkling as the smell hit them all at the same time, Evelina groaned, "Jeez Dahlia! For a kid that only drinks milk she can fairly stink out the place. I best go before we get barred! See you Thursday!"

*

Flopping onto the sofa, the dirty washing in the machine, everything else emptied out, done the moment he came in otherwise he'd never get round to it, Hector smiled, "Can't believe Dani and Lina are getting married already."

"It is a bit mad," Marc chuckled, thinking back to when Evelina had been staying with him, everything in her life seemingly broken, "It's nice they're all sorted though, they went through some shit."

Nodding in agreement Hector sighed, something wistful about the sound, Marc catching it and watching the older man out the corner of his eye, "They did, at least they can just get on with things and do stuff like getting married."

"Out with it..."

"With what?"

"Hector..." Marc sat up straighter, fixing Hector with his 'no bullshit' glare, "Tell me what you are thinking."

Chewing on his lip, cursing himself for letting on, Hector shrugged, "It just must be nice... To just be able to fix things and get married just like that."

"Do you want to get married?" Marc tiled his head, narrowing his eyes at Hector's shocked look, "That was a question, not a proposal..."

Hector laughed, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, "Glad to hear it, that was worse than Dani's proposal."

"Don't avoid questions that I ask you please," Firming his tone, the sound making Hector chew harder on his lip, his hands falling to his side instinctively, "Do you want to get married?"

"I don't know if I want to get married, but I'd like to be able to have the option to just get married if I wanted."

"Thank you for the honesty," Marc reached out to stroke Hector's cheek, smiling at the way the older man's eyes flickered shut, "I know what you mean. You are still happy here though?"

"Yes," Hector's eyes flew open, panicking that he'd upset Marc, his voice slightly pitching, "I didn't mean anything like that, I just..."

"Ssshhh..." Marc shook his head, "It's ok, you are allowed to be pissed at the world sometimes. I was just checking you were still happy. I feel the same about the marriage thing."

"It's just kinda shit sometimes," Resting his head on Marc's shoulder, determinedly trying not to cry, Hector sighed, "Some days I just hate that we can't go anywhere. That I can't hug you properly in parc ferme or hold your hand or kiss you without checking around us."

"I know," Wrapping a comforting arm around Hector, Marc kissed his forehead, "One day we'll just say _'fuck it'_ and we'll do it. We'll tell them all, we'll get married, have some kids... Everything."

"Promise?"

"Hey..." Tilting Hector's chin up with two fingers Marc smiled softly, "Have I let you down with anything so far?"

"No," Hector smiled, slightly blushing as he remembered all the things he'd confided in Marc, and the number of them Marc had made reality, "You haven't."

"One day you'll be mine legally..." Marc smiled, before leaning in, capturing Hector's mouth in a soft kiss. Letting his tongue flick out, murmuring in content when Hector's mouth opened instantly, Marc shifted them, keeping their mouths together, his tongue searching out Hector's, tangling around in an almost dance as he pushed the older man back, moving to straddle over him, taking advantage of living together once again.

*

"Morning..." Rolling onto his side Marc nodded, running a hand down Hector's back, the older man lying on his belly, his hands by his side, Marc smirking at the low moan as his fingers delved between Hector's cheeks, finding the flared end of the plug, pressing lightly on it, "I have to admit, I thought you'd sleep in... Or forget... You were pretty wasted last night by the time I finished with you... Are you sore?"

"A little," His cheek on the pillow, facing Marc, Hector whimpered as Marc's finger ran around the edges of the plug, "Sensitive..."

"Really?" Marc chuckled, circling his finger, loving the way Hector's breath hitched, "That's not surprising given the way you rode me last night... Sometimes letting you free to do whatever you want is my favourite thing..."

"So good..." Breathing hard into the pillow, the memory of the night before, just two people on a sofa, no rules or boundaries, making his balls tingled, Hector whimpered as Marc's finger pushed in next to the plug, streching him wider, "Oh..."

"Today though I'm going to remind you of something..." Pulling the plug free Marc pushed two fingers deep into Hector, using the lube the older man had used, just enough to make it not pain, rough enough to deliver a wordless reminder that Marc could do what he wanted when he wanted, "Who do you belong too?"

“You…” Hector’s words were panted out, his focus on adjusting to the moving intrusion of Marc’s fingers, the younger man twisting and turning his hand, stretching Hector, adding a slow burn to the pain of the night before, “Only you…”

“Here’s what I want you to do…” Tapping Hector’s prostate Marc smirked wide at the low howl, “Listening?”

“Yes. Yes Sir,” Trying to ignore the sensations rushing through his body Hector tried to focus on Marc’s voice, “Listening.”

“I want you to lube yourself some more and use your red plug,” Keeping his voice firm, Hector unable to see the dirty smirk on his face as the older man groaned at the thought of pushing the thicker, but shorter, plug into himself, Marc stilled his fingers, “Then I want you to go downstairs and get on with your morning chores. Since today is a reminder day and not a treat day I want you to put lube sachets, condoms and latex gloves on the kitchen counter, on my chair in the lounge and on my desk in the office… I will call you as and when I feel you need a little reminder… Or just when I fancy fucking you… You’ll be naked all day, I don’t want anything getting in the way. Understood?”

“Yyyeah…” Voice wobbly, not sounding sure, Hector nodded, whimpering slightly as Marc pulled his fingers free, “May I ask a question?”

“Always…”

“Why condoms?”

“Because I say so…”

“Ok…”

“Hector,” Marc sighed, sitting up, patting his lap, “Over… Maybe I’ve not been reminding you enough recently which of us it is who decides when treats like skin-on-skin happen….”

“Sorry, I… Fuck…” Settling quicker over Marc’s lap as a firm slap landed on his ass, Hector bit his lip, something about the position, naked over Marc’s knee, Marc clothed in boxers and a t-shirt, voice stern, slaps landing with a sharp sting, grounding Hector with each one, pulling something from the pit of his stomach, “Thank you…”

Cracking his hand down five times in quick succession Marc nodded, Hector letting out a low whine, a noise he only ever made when his mind had found its way back to a certain place, “Go on, red plug, lots of lube then get on with your work. Bring me my breakfast to the office.”

“Yes sir…” Moving back onto the bed Hector reached for the lube, preparing himself for Marc for the second time in the day, steadfastly avoiding his own prostate, determined to do well.

*

“Breakfast…”

“On the desk…” Moving some papers out of the way Marc waiting until Hector turned away, “Bend over, hold your ankles…”

“Yes sir…” Shivering as he did as ordered, the sound of rustling behind him making his brain swirl, Marc clearly putting on a glove, the days ministrations lacking that extra closeness until Hector had earned it.

“Do not move, do not cum…” Pulling the plug free, keeping it in one hand, Marc pushed two fingers into Hector’s hole, the older man grunting at the forcefulness of the intrusion, Marc’s fingers pushing in deep, twisting, spreading, fucking Hector at whatever pace he wished, ignoring his prostate, using him for his own amusement, pulling grunts and groans at will, until suddenly he was gone, his hole empty and twitching in the cool air, “Put your plug back in…”

“Yes sir, thank you,” Taking the plug from Marc’s hand, keeping his back to Marc, everything still exposed as he pressed the thick, blunt, plug against his own hole, groaning slightly as it stretched him, without giving any satisfaction of touching his prostate.

“You can go now…”

*

“I’ve finished all of my chores…”

Glancing up Marc nodded, signalling with his hand for Hector to position himself next to him, nodding curtly, but secretly feeling delighted when Hector moved next to him, dropped to his knees and settled himself in a resting position, his knees spread, hard cock bobbing about, his hands upturned on his thighs, just waiting as Marc turned back to his work, tapping on his computer keyboard.

*

“Open your mouth…” Finishing a sentence Marc spun his seat left, pleased to find Hector waiting, mouth wide, hands still on his thighs. Adjusting his chair, Marc shuffled to the edge, pushing his joggers down, letting his cock spring free, “Keep your mouth open and hands to yourself…” Sliding his cock into Hector’s mouth, allowing himself a low groan at the warm, wet, heat, Marc thrust his hips, ignoring the gag from the older man, concentrating only on himself, pushing deeper until Hector’s eyes began to water, holding there until it was just almost too much before pulling out, repeating the position over and over again, just using Hector for his own fun until his balls began to bubble, “Fuck…”

Wrapping his hand around himself, his cock just inches from Hector’s face, Marc slid his hand up and down, stroking himself closer, loving the pained look in Hector’s eyes, the desperation to touch palpable, “Close your eyes…”

*

“I think you need a shower…” Putting down his pen, bored of signing photos, even though the long hour with Hector just standing by his desk, his cock at perfect height for occasionally reaching over to lick, just once, was a lot of fun, Marc smiled, “But I’ve got a job for you first…”

Watching warily as Marc stood up, cleared his desk and pushed his joggers and boxers to the floor Hector’s cock twitched as Marc bent over the desk.

“If you make me cum then your shower can be hot…” Marc turned his cheek, a devilish grin on his face, “If you fail then it’ll be cold… … … … … …” Waiting until Hector had moved behind him, his hands going to Marc’s cock, Marc chuckled, “As if I was going to make it that easy… You can use your hands to spread my cheeks, that’s it… Use your mouth… … … And no touching my cock…”

Groaning as Marc put almost impossible restrictions on him Hector settled down onto his knees, reaching out to languish Marc’s balls with attention with his tongue desperately trying to pass his latest challenge.


	12. Atonement (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a bang...

Sitting at the breakfast bar, the slight hangover still lingering from Dani and Lina's wedding superseded by his find that morning, Marc ran his fingers over the metal chain, a myriad of emotions swirling around his body and a mangle of thoughts mushing together in his brain. Tilting his head at the sound of the door banging he bit back the bite of anger he felt pooling, "Hector?"

"Hey!" Padding into the kitchen, clad in shorts and a t-shirt for his run with Jose Luis, Hector smiled, heading straight for the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "It's roasting out there, and Jose made us go the way of the steps the sadistic bastard, you have loved it."

Running his fingers over the chain again, Marc didn't speak, or look up, he simply made a small 'hmm' sound.

"You ok?" Turning around, Hector's eyes settled on the item under Marc's fingers, his free hand instantly going to his neck as his blood ran cold, his voice turning croaky, "Marc, I..."

Shaking his head, the dark look on his face silencing Hector instantly, Marc clicked his tongue, his voice edged with harshness, and upset, "I can't speak to you right now."

"Please Marc..."

"Be quiet!" Furious, the anger making him want to haul Hector across the room by his hair, his hand itching to slap down on his ass, marking it red raw, Marc took three slow breaths to calm himself before looking Hector in the eye, "Do you want to leave?"

"No," Almost in tears, his feet fixed to the spot like they'd been set in concrete, Hector shook his head, his tone begging and pleading, "I'm so sorry I..."

"Shush," Marc shook his head again, "I'm going to ask you this once, and once only. Do you wish to continue the arrangement we have here?"

"Yes Sir," Hector worried his bottom lip with his teeth, terrified Marc was going to send him away, his error a massive one, "More than anything."

"Go upstairs, shower, shave completely, plug yourself with the red plug and stand in the hallway, facing away from the stairs. When I'm calm enough I'll decide what to do with you."

"Yes Sir," Moving toward the kitchen door Hector paused, looking at Marc, desperate to see anything in his face other than the hurt and disappointment he'd already seen, "I'm so sorry."

"Do not defy me again today Hector. Get out of here..."

Scurrying away, Marc's tone new for him, the younger man's anger and disappointment shaming him, Hector dashed upstairs to the shower, desperate to start making amends as soon as he possibly could.

*

Marc                         For the next week can you make sure you knock the door or text before coming up please? X

Alex                         Yeah sure. Everything ok?

Marc                         Yeah it’s fine

Alex                         Sure?

Alex                         Ah. I get it. Ok.

Alex                         Oh on a similar vein… Sara thinks you seen *everything* last week…

Marc                         I didn’t quite see it all jajaja… Hope she’s not too embarrassed!

Alex                         Jajaja! She is a bit, but I don’t think she’s as pissed about it as she made out ;)

Marc                         Cut from the same cloth bro ;)

Alex                         We certainly are. Got torture Hector

Alex                         Although can you make sure he sends my new sponsorship email through first please thanks!

*

Standing in the hallway, his face just inches from the plain white wall, Hector bit back a whimper, feeling bereft at how much he’d let Marc down, one silly action that he should never have done leaving the younger man looking so hurt. Straightening his back, hoping and praying that Marc would, after a hefty punishment, forgive him, he took a shuddery breath, the clock at the top of the stairs ticking on, reminding him again that he’d been stood for almost two hours, nothing he could do, but wait and hope that Marc would appear.

*

Settling himself on the sofa, a glass of water on the table, taking small sips a good way to calm himself, Marc took a deep breath, “Hector! Get down here now! Be careful on the stairs.”

“Yes Sir!” Startling, beginning to wonder if Marc would speak to him at all that day, Hector made for the stairs, nerves and anticipation making his stomach flutter as he carefully held the handrail to make his way down. Faltering at the living room door he nodded gratefully when Marc pointed to a spot in the middle of the floor, a round red mark on the rug that had become his inconspicuous spot, “Sir…”

“Do not speak…” Voice firm, but wavering slightly through hurt, Marc shook his head, “Get on your knees, hands on your head, legs spread and do not say another word unless I ask you a direct question or you need to use your safe word.”

Obeying instantly Hector settled himself on the floor, his back poker straight, trying to impress Marc with the perfect stance.

“Did you answer me honestly earlier?”

Nodding, Marc’s stare making him want to look away, but warning him not too, Hector bit his lip, “Yes. Yes Sir.”

“Why did you take it off?”

“I just…” Letting his head drop, Hector shrugged, “It was jingling and Jose Luis said… Fuck… I’m so sorry.”

“ **Why** did you take it off?”

“Jose Luis said ‘ _why don’t you take that chain off?’_ and I just panicked and I didn’t want to try and explain and it was just stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.”

Feeling relief bubble in his stomach, the sickening feeling that Hector wasn’t enjoying their set-up beginning to evaporate, Marc firmed his voice, “Have we not discussed that **very** situation before? Have I not equipped you with several answers as to why you don’t take it off?”

“You did…” Feeling like an abject failure Hector sniffed, a tear threatening to leak from his eye, “I’m so sorry.”

“So you said,” Dismissing his comment, Marc took a sip of water, the urge to _ruin_ Hector building more and more, “So you took it off because you panicked?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Because I didn’t prepare you enough?”

“No!” Shaking his head, Hector cried out, “No, it was me, it was all me.”

“So you didn’t care that I’d be mad?”

“No! I mean, yes, I mean…”

“You can stop speaking now…” His voice eerily calm sounding Marc felt a wave of calmness wash over him, his plan formulating in his brain, “I’m going to get a few things from upstairs. If you are here when I get back, face down, arse up, then I’ll take that as your acceptance that I **will** punish you for this. It won’t be gentle, it won’t be easy and I won’t be stopping until **I** am satisfied that you actually do want, and deserve, the role you say you want…”

“I…”

“Don’t speak,” Locking eyes with Hector, Marc’s tone was quieter, but somehow more in control than it had ever been before, despite the blood racing around his body like he’d just saved a highside at 100mph, “If you stay there then you don’t speak unless I give you permission, you don’t eat unless I give you permission, you don’t move, pee, sleep, work, or do **anything** unless I give you permission… If you accept your punishment and I believe you genuinely want it then tomorrow I will get you a new mark, that you will not be able to remove, and if you accept that then on Sunday you will wake up, plug yourself and we’ll return to normal… If I come down and you are face down, then that’s what will happen. If you are not ready for that, or do not accept that then put on your emergency joggers, sit in the kitchen and we'll talk."

Almost whimpering as Marc left the room Hector shivered, the atmosphere decidedly cool.

*

“Spread yourself…” Taking a few seconds to composure himself, the mix of emotions at finding Hector in position, face to the floor, ass high, leaving him torn between kissing him and whipping him, Marc laid the items in his hands on the sofa, pulling on a latex glove, smirking unseen at the goose bumps appearing down Hector’s back as he pulled his cheeks apart, the plug gleaming out against his skin, “Lift your head…”

Lifting his head, hearing and feeling Marc moving around the room, Hector whimpered at the sight of the black ball gag in front of his face. Knowing what it meant, understanding that he was accepting the removal of his voice, placing implicit trust in Marc not to take it beyond his limits, Hector nodded, opening his mouth to allow Marc to place the ball between his teeth, accepting being silenced.

Moving around the room, delaying both to tease and torment Hector and calm himself, Marc leant over, slapping his hand hard against Hector’s balls with no warning, wincing at the sound echoing around the room, before letting himself slide into his role, bringing his hand down again, Hector’s muffled scream spurring him on, slapping harder, pausing for less time, until 10 harsh blows had landed, then stopping, and making him wait again, still silenced, Marc still behind him, unseen.


	13. Atonement (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers!

Tears streaming down his face Hector wailed, the sound muffled by the gag, drool escaping his mouth to slowly trail down his chin, like a cold degrading reminder that he was powerless. However, his hands were free so he could, if he wanted, pull it out, or move, or block Marc from striking him, but he didn't, he _couldn't_ , his hands were heavy, feeling as if they were concreted to the floor, determined to take every thing Marc wanted to give him, to prove that he could and would take Marc's choices for him.

Picking up the ruler, Hector's balls standing away from his body thanks to the addition of the testicle cuff, Marc paused, waiting for the telltale twitch in Hector's hips, waiting for that moment of silent begging to pass, to frustrate him a little more, before slapping the ruler down against his skin, enjoying the muffled wail from the older man.

*

Taking the gag from Hector's mouth Marc handed him a glass of water, 20 painful slaps to his balls administered, the pain enough that Hector's cock had hardenedd and almost softened again. Determinedly not looking the older man in the eye, his disappointment not yet sated, payback not complete, Marc took the glass away when he felt enough had been had, giving him just enough time to swallow before pushing the gag back into his mouth and disappearing from sight, leaving Hector to assume his position again to wait.

*

 _Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ His words swallowed by the gag, Hector's body stiffened, Marc fucking him hard and fast with his plug, it not long enough to reach his prostate, but the words from Marc, filthy descriptions of the way Hector sounded and the way his body was allowing Marc to fuck him, had him on the edge of a precipice quickly, his painful balls forgotten.

"Not yet you don't...." Pulling the plug free, watching as Hector's hole twitched and closed, Marc reached for a new toy, another dildo, thicker and only slightly longer, waiting just long enough for Hector's orgasm to subside before he pushed it in, giving Hector no time to adjust, hearing the groan of the stretch, knowing he was inflicting pain, the toy carefully selected that it would hurt, but not damage, Marc picked a hard rhythm, "Let's get you back to the edge, but don't you fucking dare fall over..."

*

 _Please. Pleasepleaseplease...._ Hector could hear the words, but Marc couldn't. The silencing meaning that Marc couldn't hear his pleas, the removal of his voice getting into his head, like a harsh reminder that his desires were unimportant, that _everything_ was down to Marc, he belonged to Marc. Trying to relax, Marc pushing a new, bigger, toy into his hole, the burning not getting the chance to calm as Marc pushed until he was full, giving him no time to adjust before fucking him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust, pushing him until Hector was shaking, the wailing louder, and his cock exploded, untouched, all over the floor.

 _No. No. No. Nonononononononononono..._ Expecting a row, a slap, or worse a disappointed tut from Marc, Hector braced himself, then whimpered at the dildo pushed against his prostate again, Marc not stopping, ignoring his climax like the irrelevance it was.

*

"Once more then I'll let you stand...." Swapping the dildo for four of his fingers, Hector's body desperately trying to stretch around his gloved hand, Marc picked a relentless pace, ignoring the whimpering that he knew meant _'too much'_ pushing Hector toward another edge, a more painful, over-sensitive edge, "I'm not going to touch your cock... You don't need me too... You are slutty enough to cum without out it... What are you?"

"Slihqe."

"Can't hear you, what are you?"

 _A slut. Your slut._ "Slihqe..." The words just coming out as gobbledygook, but Marc knowing that _he_ could hear them, Hector tightened his grip on the rug, Marc's painful ministrations awakening his cock, his body torn between knowing that another orgasm would hurt, but not as much as Marc just fucking him over and over again.

"I wonder what they'd say, if they could see you now..." Twisting his wrist, his thumb rubbing around Hector's rim, threatening with a wider stretch, Marc smirked, "Imagine if Jorge could see you... On your hands and knees... My fingers making you beg and wail... Your hole red and stretched around me... And you are just there... Letting me... __**Wanting it**... Like a cheap whore begging for more and more... Cum **now**... Good boy..."

Climaxing again, the bliss mixed with pain, Hector whimpered as Marc's fingers rubbed over his prostate three more times before withdrawing, watching Hector's stretched hole flutter closed.

"Take the gag out, have a drink of water and then stand..." Letting Hector follow his orders Marc took a drink himself, his own cock rock hard in his jeans, saving his own gratification for later, his plan clear in his head, "Next time you make a mess on the floor without asking permission I'll make you lick it up..."

With shaky hands Hector took a drink, the idea of being forced to lick his own cum from the floor making his balls twitch, his cock and balls both painful. Taking only as much as time as he dared Hector put his drink down and moved back to his spot, sticky cum under his toes making him feel icky, but determinedly refusing to show any discomfort.

"Get yourself hard..." Ignoring the pained look, knowing that a third orgasm would hurt, Marc raised an eyebrow, "I said I'd let you stand... This is **not** over... Get yourself hard with your hand now..."

Wrapping his hand around himself, a low whimper escaping his mouth at the sensitivity, Hector closed his eyes, forcing them open at a sharp cough from Marc. Sliding his hand up and down his cock, his toes curling into the carpet at the sensation, drying cum getting between them, Hector felt his cock start to harden, despite the painful grumbling from his balls.

"Keep going..." Going to the sofa Marc picked up a vibrator and a vibrating butt plug, both bright pink, something in the femininity of the colour somehow degrading, one of those little things that Marc could always find to capture _that_ part of Hector's brain, "Once you are hard and half way there I want you to stop, then you'll ask me to help you... One more orgasm for you, one for me and then you can go to bed for the night, in the spare room, your hands will be secured to the headboard. Tomorrow I'll spank your arse until you _really_ don't enjoy spanking anymore, you'll cum twice in a row, then we'll get your new reminder sorted and **then** we'll be done... Ok?"

Trembling, his voice wrecked, Hector nodded shakily, his hand still working himself, his eyes on the items in Marc's hands, knowing another orgasm would be almost dry, and very painful.

"We haven't got all day," Marc chided, making a show of lubing the fat plug, it new, wider than their usual choices, Hector's hole already sore.

"I'm ready..." Hector swallowed, shaking his head, not daring to let his hand still for fear of Marc increasing his punishment, "Please help me Sir."

"What do you need?" Tilting his head Marc thought his might cum in his pants, Hector looking thoroughly _wrecked_ , "Tell me what you need."

"I need you to help me cum, please Sir..."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

"I..." Hector swallowed, his entirely body shivering, caught on the edge of not enough and too much, "I need you to please fill my ass with that plug..."

"And?"

"And too... Hold the vibrator against my balls... _Please_..."

"And why do you need me to do that?"

"Because..." Hector faltered, his voice croaky and whimpery as he forced himself to speak, "Because I'm a slut and I need to cum again..."

"Ok, since you asked so nicely..."

*

"Ok, you are ok now..." Sat on the floor next to Hector, combing his hand through the older man's hair, Marc was desperate to kiss him, but knew he couldn't, "Come on, let's get you upstairs and into bed."

"Not wanna sleep 'lone..."

"I know you don't," Marc got to his feet, holding his hand out for Hector to steady himself with, "But tonight you have too."

*

"You sure you don't need anything to eat or drink?"

"No," Lying on the spare bed, the plain white linen chosen for convenience suddenly feeling cold and clinical, Hector sniffed, "Marc..."

"You're doing very well, don't spoil it..." Holding out the soft cuff, long enough it wouldn't immobilise him completely, but short enough that he couldn't touch himself (or accidentally strangle himself with the chain) Marc fasted Hector's hands one after the other, securing the older man to the bed for the night, "Spread your legs so that I can put some cream on your hole..."

"Oh no, please..."

"You'll be sore, spread them or I'll secure your legs too..." Squirting some cream onto his hand Marc delved between Hector's legs, two fingers pushing cold cream into his hole, the resistance barely there, the older man clenching his fists, the over sensitivity huge, the mental aspect hitting him hard as Marc's fingers moved only to spread cream, everything perfunctory, no intimacy despite the lack of latex between them. Pulling his hand away Marc padded into the ensuite to wash his hands, before making Hector whimper against as he came back in, his jeans open, his cock in his hand, "Do not speak... Do not close your eyes..."

Watching, biting back a low cry, Marc's cock so close to his face he could smell the musky scent that was so familiar, Hector felt bereft at the denial of any part in Marc's climax. Forced to watch he saw Marc's eyes flutter closed as he stroked himself, his head rocking back as his thumb swiped over his tip, collecting shiny pre-cum, using that as slick as he stroked himself firmer, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he got close.

"Open your mouth..." Using Hector like he was a cum receptacle Marc pumped himself over the edge, beads of spunk landing on Hector's cheek before the majority spurted into his mouth, filling his senses with the taste that was so craved, yet not wanted in that way. Finishing himself off Marc tucked his cock into his pants, wiped his hand on Hector's stomach and left, turning out the light, leaving Hector alone, sticky and his sore cock twitching in reawakend interest.


	14. Atonement (P3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong with posting this last night. No idea how :/
> 
> Anyway. I hope you like it. I've been very nervous about this one, probably because the idea has been in my head for ages. 
> 
> Thank you to tumariposaroja for listening to me witter on about this particular one for AGES!!

Tucking his feet under him Marc glanced at the tv, only for a second, before looking back to the Ipad, wondering for the millionth time if it was weird to watch Hector sleep, but deciding for the millionth time that creepy was worth it if it kept him safe. He was almost completely convinced that he’d set everything up properly so the older man was safe, restricted, but safe, but he wasn’t willing to leave him completely alone and out of view. Watching the screen, he wondered, again, if Hector had noticed, and wondered if the light from the other Ipad would disturb him in any way, or lessen the effect. Seeing Hector twitch in his sleep, him doing as he was told and sleeping, but his body not resting as it usually would, that telling Marc he hadn’t seen, he didn’t know that his safety net was still right there, watching and keeping him safe.

*

“Hmmm?” Tired and confused, Hector opened his eyes, before Marc’s finger pushing into him and crooking to stroking over his prostate really woke him up, “Marc?!”

“Ssh…” Pushing the lube deeper, aware Hector would be sensitive from the day before so being gentle with his perfunctory motions, Marc stretched the older man, “Lift your leg…”

His hands still tied Hector whimpered as Marc lined himself up and pushed in, the younger man’s morning erection strong despite his lack of sleep, the stretch burning, Marc having not quite opened him enough, just enough to prevent injury, but inflicting enough pain to make Hector’s cock stir, the feeling of being taken instantly sending his mind whirring, “Oh…”

“You won’t be getting to cum, this is for me…” Cursing as Hector’s heat surrounded him Marc had to keep reminding himself not to lean forward and capture Hector’s mouth, trying to keep himself in the correct mind space that they both needed, Hector especially so. Thrusting his hips harder the low growl from Hector made him smirk briefly, before he fixed his tone to where it needed to be, “Don’t speak.”

*

“Right…” Pulling out, completely ignoring the cum dripping down Hector’s crack, Marc stretched out as he got out of bed. Without a word he unclipped Hector’s wrists from the restraints, waiting as the older man rubbed his wrists, watching closely to make sure there was no sign of injury, not speaking until he was sure, “Have a shower, cold, don’t touch your cock, I will be checking in on you… Then go downstairs, make breakfast for us both, you’ll eat yours in the conservatory, and once you’ve finished I want you bent over the arm of the sofa in the office. Any questions?”

“No,” Tired after a restless sleep, struggling to get comfortable without being able to curl into Marc’s side, their habitual routines so enmeshed in his brain that the change had left him feeling adrift without his safety net.

“Your new collar… Do you want to discuss it?”

“No,” Hector shook his head. He’d gone over all the possibilities in his brain and he’d come to the same conclusion over and over, he trusted Marc to choose something that wasn’t out with his hard limits, wouldn’t out them and wouldn’t harm him, “I trust your choice.”

“I could choose anything…” Marc watched Hector’s face as he spoke, his voice firm, almost daring Hector to think of the very worst thing he could do, looking for the non-verbal responses that always said more than words, “I could have you tattooed, pierced, branded… anything…”

“I know,” Hector nodded, his voice showing the trust he placed in Marc, “I know…”

Nodding, needing to keep things curt to not break the spell, Marc tilted his head toward the en-suite, not allowing Hector to use their bathroom, “Shower.”

*

“Grip the cushion. Do not move. Do not shout or speak. You do not need to be completely silent, but try your best to be as quiet as possible.”

Bent over the sofa, his hands gripping the cushion, the edge high enough and wide enough (the new sofa carefully selected) to allow him to be balanced nicely, Hector nodded, “Yes siiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr.”

“Quiet,” Strict, although with a smirk on his face at Hector’s reaction, Marc brought the paddle down again, the weighty wooden implement landing with a heavy thud, with the mark quickly turning into a sharp sting, the combination making Hector wince, no time to rest before Marc brought it down again on the other cheek, hard, the first two blows signalling his intent, the punishment going to be thorough.

*

Finding himself at _that_ point Hector’s mind started to drift, the pain in his ass a combination of achey bruising and sharp stinginess that made the thought of sitting wince inducing. Loosening his grip on the cushion slightly, he let his brain whirl round, thinking about what Marc could see; him bent over, his arse in the air, waiting for the heavy slaps, _asking_ for the chance to atone for his error, letting Marc see the way his cock was reacting, no doubt giving himself the job, tomorrow, of cleaning the sofa arm of the pre-cum he was smearing over it.

Taking off the collar hadn’t been a conscious decision. He’d asked himself over and over and over in the night why he’d done it and he couldn’t answer himself, which in itself was an answer. He had everything he ever wanted in Marc. Marc had accepted him wholeheartedly, he was respected professionally and allowed to submit in every other domain, without anything being tainted by the other.

However, Marc was a generous Dom, that wasn’t a bad thing, it was an amazing thing, but it had meant Hector had got away with a lot. Sometimes if he was too busy he didn’t shave. He kept his hair shorter than Marc preferred. He’d slipped on doing the washing, even going so far as sending some to a laundry service. He didn’t want to leave, Marc was everything, he’d just got a little complacent, and Marc was going to remind him why he was so lucky.

“10 more,” Marc’s voice pierced through the fog, catching him before he fell into that space too deep, hauling him back to remind him that this wasn’t a day for him to lose himself, it was a day for making reparations, redrawing boundaries and giving himself to Marc to mould back into the person he needed to be, “Count them out…”

The paddle landed again. Hard. Pain thudding through him. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Both cheeks red and starting to purple the pain stung deep, biting into the muscles. “Four.”

“Five.”

“Ssssix.”

Harder still, knowing that Marc would be sweating, all his effort going into it, the skin on his belly rubbing red against the sofa. “Sevvven.”

“EEeeightttt.”

Crying out in pain, everything in the room coming back into focus as his brain freed him from the fog, the sting burning like his cheek was going to fall off, his voice barely a whisper. “Nine.”

“Tttteen…”

Tears streaming down his face he stayed face down over the sofa, able to hear Marc moving around behind him, then wincing as his boxers and joggers were pulled up. Letting himself be pulled against Marc’s chest, still silently crying, Hector nodded as Marc spoke, softer, but still firm, into his ear.

“Get in the car. It’s nearly over, you are doing **so** well…”

*

“Can you sign here please Sir?”

Looking at Marc for confirmation Hector nodded and took the pen, the insurance wavier the first time he realised why they were in the tattoo parlour.

“Have a seat, Carlos will be with you shortly.”

Nodding, then gingerly sitting on the edge of the sofa Hector smiled, keeping up appearances outdoors clearly part of Marc’s plan, “Thank you.”

*

Coming back through the door, the trip painful, arousing and a mindfuck all at once, Hector began to sob, the end of the punishment sending his emotions haywire, achieving it, **taking** everything Marc had needed to give him, catching up on him.

“Ssssh… We're home now. I love you and you are ok.” Wrapping his arms around him Marc guided him up the stairs, “You did so well baby. So, so well.”

Realising they had bypassed the spare room and were going through their door Hector dropped onto the bed, every ounce of energy he had gone, tears and snot streaming down his face, “Sssooorrrry.”

“No apologies needed. It’s over,” Pulling Hector’s shoes off and chucking them aside, Marc stripped the older man down to his boxers, before hurriedly shedding his own clothes, before settling Hector under his chin, his arms around him, one hand threading through his hair, the other tucking the duvet around them, “I’m so proud of you.”

Looking up, his eyes red and glistening with tears, Hector looked desperate, “Really?”

“Really, really,” Marc kissed his forehead gently, before gently kissing his nose, then the softest, chaste, kiss to his mouth, “You were wonderful. You took everything so beautifully…”

“I’m…”

“Hush… It’s done now. It’s all over,” Marc smiled softly, running a hand gently down his spine, his fingers more reassuring than teasing, “I think we both let a few things slip. I should have been picking you up on little things before a big thing happened…”

“No I…”

“Sssh…” Kissing him again, the look of devotion in his eyes making Hector’s toes curl and his eyes fill with tears again, Marc sighed gently, “And now you won’t have any problems with your chain getting in the way, and you won’t get skittish about it being seen…”

“No,” Looking down at his chest, the dressing stark white against his skin, it covering the metal bar through his right nipple, more discrete than the chain, and altogether more personal given his sensitivity, Hector shivered, “The needle really hurt…”

“I saw the way your dick got hard…” Marc raised his eyebrow, chuckling at the way Hector went bright red, that making him bite his lip, “I could have just fucked you then and there… All lip biting and beautiful…. I cannot wait until it’s healed… Your nipples and their sensitivity is one of my biggest turn ons already…. Now that will be super sensitive….”

“Marc…” Whimpering, his cock rock hard again, Hector’s eyes flickered shut, “Can I suck you? Properly? Please…”

“You need to sleep baby…”

“Please…” Desperation creeping in again, needing _something_ , to sate him, Hector bit his lip, “Please sir?”

“Ok…” His balls bursting since the first strike of the paddle Marc reached down to push his boxers out of the way, “You suck me and I’ll think about all the ways I’ll be able to torment you and your new piercing… _FuckHector…_ Yes, the things I’ll be able to do to that nipple, just randomly, one flick in the garage and you’ll be… _Yesssssssss!_ ”

*

“Marc?”

Turning to the side, the gesture almost pointless in the dark, Marc pressed a kiss to Hector’s forehead, “Yeah?”

“In the morning…..”

Pulling Hector tighter to him, his hand splayed in the small of the older man’s back, “In the morning you get yourself ready with the plug and we start a new day…”

“Right. Night then.”

“Night.”

“Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry.”

“I know. I forgive you, it’s all fixed now.”

“Thanks. Night.”

“Night.”

“Marc?”

Kissing him again, finding his lips for a soft, gentle, peck, Marc smiled, “I love you too, now go to sleep…”


	15. Houseguest

“Morning…” Standing at the kitchen door, surprised to find Marc out of bed before him, Hector swallowed, unsure if failing to notice Marc getting up earlier than usual would result in punishment, his cock twitching at the thought, “I didn’t hear you get up…”

Marc shrugged, smile on his face, amused at the way Hector’s whole body was twitchy, his voice curious and nervous about how Marc was going to react, “I was up early. Not your fault. We do have a problem though…”

“We do?” Trying to think back over the past few days, everything settled in the weeks since his piercing, Hector couldn’t think of any places where he’d erred. Their routine of him opening himself in the morning had continued on, some mornings Marc put his morning erection to use and fucked him and on other mornings Marc gave him a reminder of where he was and why with what he called a ‘maintenance session’ which usually involved a Hector’s arse cheeks being thoroughly reddened, his new piercing (which had made him insanely sensitive) tortured and his orgasm denied. Biting on his lip, Hector went for honesty, that something Marc had always respected, “I can’t think of anything I…”

Shaking his head, Marc slurped the last of his coffee, “You haven’t done anything… It’s Alex.”

“Alex?” Hector frowned, his PR brain switching on instantly, him occasionally amazed at the way he could still work despite spending half of his life in Marc’s house, naked and with a butt plug inside him, “Problem with Sara?”

Pulling out one of the stools next to him, moving it away to create a space, Marc motioned for Hector to come over; the older man complying instantly, standing next to Marc, facing him, his legs spread shoulder width apart, his cock half hard as he folded his arms behind his back, “Sir?”

“So…” Eyeing Hector up and down, mentally calculating the time they had, Marc smiled kindly, “This is something we need an honest, and equal conversation about…”

Hector nodded, instantly uncomfortable, knowing that it must be something major for Marc to not just make a decision for them; the younger man getting more confident in making decisions for Hector, always explaining them, allowing Hector a chance to object, but not giving him reason to do so.

“Alex is moving in for a couple of weeks,” Marc shrugged, sharing the hint of disappointment on Hector’s face, their private space so special to them, “There is a problem in his house… Mama was right about that crack on the wall. He needs to get some underpinning or something done… So…”

Hector bit his lip, disappointment crushing through his veins, the idea of losing Marc, of losing _this_ , for even a short time making him want to cry, “Right.”

“This means we have a decision to make…” Reaching out, Marc thumbed over Hector’s nipple, catching his nail on the piercing, “We either have to stop most of what we do for a while… Or…”

His legs trembling as Marc flicked his thumb back and forth, Hector closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation, whimpering as it vanished, “Or?”

“Or…” Marc looked Hector in the face, nerves clearly visible, “Or we just adapt things a little bit, but that means Alex knowing more than he knows now… Which is a lot to be honest, you know that, but I don’t know how comfortable you will be with him knowing more.”

Stomach flip-flopping unpleasantly Hector shrugged, “I don’t know if…”

“I don’t want an answer now. I don’t want an answer today,” Marc smiled, reaching up to stroke his thumb over Hector’s cheek, “Alex is… Alex is quite like me… With Sara, not as _advanced_ as we are, but he… You’d absolutely be respected. I wouldn’t make you be naked, but I would punish you as I do now so Alex may see you bent over the table or whatever… Mostly it would be things that he heard though, you make such beautiful noises I hate to gag you…”

Blushing, his eyes down on the floor as Marc’s thumb brushed across his bottom lip, Hector shivered, the idea of someone else seeing Marc deal with him always something he’d fantasised about, but the idea of that someone being Alex making him nervous, “Shall I make breakfast while I think?”

“No,” Marc leant in, kissing the older man softly, before getting up, pointing to his seat, “You sit, I’ll cook. This is important.”

*

“Thanks for this,” Dumping bags in the hall, gutted to have been forcibly moved out of his house, Alex hugged his brother, “I know it’s only across the road, but it’s so annoying!”

Marc chuckled, “I can imagine! We’ll take your bags up. Also we need to have a chat about something…”

“Sure. Hector I take it?” Alex laughed at the light blush on Marc’s cheeks, the elder brother still easy to tease, “I’ll make myself scarce a lot, promise.”

*

“So, you will still… _do stuff_ … even if I’m here?” Sat at the breakfast bar, Hector pottering around upstairs, his bags dumped in the spare room that used to be his, Alex took a sip of his coffee, pondering what Marc was saying, “Like what?”

Marc cackled, shaking his head, “I won’t fuck him around you, don’t worry… Just… He won’t be naked, he usually is, but I’ll allow him boxers when you are here. If he makes an error then I’ll still bend him over the sofa or table and spank him… He’ll still have to sit in his position on the floor until he earns the sofa… That kind of thing.”

“And he’s ok with this?” Alex chewed on his lip, “I mean, I know that I’d never let anything between you two affect how I am with him, but does he know that?”

Marc nodded, glad Alex’s first serious question was about Hector, and showing obvious concern for the older man, “He’s nervous. He’s drawn a line with Sara, he doesn’t know here well enough to trust her with this.”

“Totally understandable.”

“But he trusts you, mostly he trusts me and I trust you…” Marc smirked, tilting his head at his brother, “I think we’re quite alike in many ways, you and I…”

Alex laughed, slightly blushing, nodding, “Yeah we are.”

“So, you get that it’s important that we keep our… Places… So to speak.”

“I do… And to be honest, I’m quite curious. Sara and I, well, we’re not quite twentyfour-seven like you guys, but she’s…” Alex shrugged, chuckling at Marc’s cheeky look, “She’s more submissive than I expected, and more submissive than she expected so, maybe it might help me learn a few things.”

*

“You really do have a poor memory…”

Hector shivered, the new position that Marc had taught him completely slipping his mind as he’d entered the room, defaulting into his previous kneeling position, “I’m sorry Sir.”

“You will be…” Pausing for a second, wondering if he should allow Hector one slip, before deciding that the sooner the tense ‘when will it happen’ atmosphere in the room was broken the better, Marc firmed his voice, “Over my knee…”

Hearing the whimper escape his own throat, Hector cursed the way his cock twitched in his boxers, his brain telling him that everything was wrong, but his body telling him the opposite. Shuffling over to the sofa, he draped himself over Marc’s lap, his feet and hands balancing him on the floor, his cock trapped in his boxers, rubbing against Marc’s jeans, “I’m sorry…”

“As I said,” Pulling Hector’s boxers down to expose his cheeks, basically ignoring that they had someone else in the room, Marc brought his hand down hard, the red palm print blooming on Hector’s skin instantly, “Can’t hear you counting?”

“Ooone…” Hector closed his eyes, even the tiny glimpse of Alex’s feet that he could see from that position making him shudder, “Thank you, Sir.”

Bringing his hand down again, Hector’s breathy gasp instantly followed by his expected words, Marc ignored the sting in his hand, bringing the next eight slaps down quicker, Hector’s voice getting higher with each count. Bringing Hector’s boxers back up over his cheeks, Marc ran his hand down Hector’s spine, smirking at the shiver, able to feel the hardness against his leg, glad the addition of Alex in the room hadn’t changed much, “Go to your place…”

“Thank you Sir,” Quickly moving from Marc’s lap, his cock aching and his arse burning, Hector got down onto the rug, glad of his boxers as he got down on his knees, his hands going between them, sliding through as he brought his face to the floor, fingers grasping the inside of his ankles as he spread his legs a little and lifted his arse up, the position basically him cuffing himself with this own hands making him shiver, Marc’s voice washing over him as he started a conversation with this brother, Hector slipping into his usual headspace, his brain emptying of thoughts and worries, waiting for Marc’s next command his only concern.

 


	16. You choose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today! This fic is like buses... ;)
> 
> This bunny will not leave me alone!

Lounging on the sofa, glad to hear the front door opening, being home alone boring, Alex leant his head around the internal door, smiling, “Hey…”

“Hi,” Barely looking at his brother, his rage clearly bubbling on the surface, Marc turned back to Hector, the older man shuffling through the door behind him, walking difficult due to the rough way Marc had spent the entire journey from Barcelona palming his cock, for the last thirty minutes skin-on-skin after ordering Hector to push down his trousers and boxers, taking him to the edge repeatedly, leave it rock hard and painful, “Get in the shower, get clean, swap that plug for the blue one and be back down here with the cuffs and clamps in twenty minutes…”

Nodding, not even registering Alex’s prescense, the younger man being around the house having become normal in the ten days since his arrival, Hector bit his lip, “I’m sorry…”

“Just go,” Waiting until Hector was half way up the stairs Marc called his name, his eyes black and voice dangerous, “Do not touch your cock… And no extra lube for the plug, if you want to behave like a slut then I’ll treat you like one…”

Flushing bright red, Hector nodded, dashing to their bedroom to carry out Marc’s instructions.

“Hey,” Wandering into the lounge, his lip bitten and posture clearly giving away how wound up he was, “No Sara?”

Shaking his head, Alex stretched out his legs, “No. You ok?”

“No,” Marc pursed his lips, his hands going to his hips as he paced up and down the lounge, “Fucking Lorenzo.”

“What happened?”

“A cosy chat, a hug and a metric fucktonne of flirting…” Marc smirked, his anger still bubbling there, clearly more jealousy than true anger, “Anyone else and it’s ok… Santi flirts constantly, Rhys, Guille… Anyone else and it’s fine… But Jorge… Jorge just makes me want to ruin Hector.”

Alex chuckled, the sound as low and dirty as Marc could be, “Posessive... I get like that with Sara’s boss… I’ll make myself scarce.”

“No need,” Marc shrugged, Alex being around the house adding beautifully to the humiliation kink that Hector had, the public part of that something that could rarely be explored, “He’s just going to be standing against the wall…”

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Alex frowned, voice curiously sceptical,  “Just?”

“Well, not quite _just_ ,” Marc chuckled darkly, “But he will be standing against the wall.”

Alex nodded, accepting that Marc had thought through him being there and had decided in favour of it, picking up the remote control, flicking the tv to the football, football which Hector hated, he smirked, “Footie night?”

“You are a natural at this…”

*

“Come in here…” Sitting on the chair, knowing Alex being there for anything more than a basic spanking would be tough for Hector, despite the fact the older man had adapted to Alex being there more often, Hector even taken to making Alex’s food and drinks as he did Marc’s, Marc watched Hector walk toward him, blushing about his nakedness as he stopped with his back to Alex, clamps and cuffs in his hands, “Do you know why you are being punished?”

Head down, eyes on the floor, Hector nodded, genuinely contrite, knowing the pat to the ass was a step too far in his jokey flirting with Jorge, “Yes, I do, Sir.”

Taking the clamps and the cuffs, laying them on the arm of the chair, Marc sat back, his legs spread, hardness evident through his jeans, making it clear he got off on treating Hector like this, that he got off on seeing Hector hard when he was at Marc’s mercy, “Explain yourself.”

Biting his lip, Hector shrugged, “I erred. I forgot myself and let the flirting go too far.”

Marc smirked, Hector’s admission even better than he thought, “So you knew it was flirting then?”

“Yes Sir.”

“From both of you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Right,” Marc sighed, toying with one of the cuffs, his sadistic streak screaming loud at him, “Well, you know that I can’t let the admission that you were flirting with Jorge go, don’t you?”

Cursing his own honesty, though doubting if he’d have gotten away with blaming Jorge, Hector nodded, “Yes Sir.”

“Go to the box and get me the spreader bar, and the impaler bar… You may go now…”

His face scarlet, Hector took a deep breath, the box being the wooden storage trunk that lived next to the sofa, the beautifully sculpted piece of furniture cleverly patterned to look like it didn’t open, the piece of furniture that meant walking toward Alex, completely naked, the fat blue bulbous end of a butt plug visible between his ass cheeks and his cock bobbing around, rock hard.

“Take your time…” Giving Hector a nod, knowing this moment wouldn’t be the easiest, Marc prepared to hear Hector’s word, that one short word that brought everything to an end, that would see Alex leave the room, the scene end and Marc and Hector on perfectly equal ground again. Instead he almost groaned aloud as Hector straightened his back and turned, crossing the room, his eyes on the floor as he desperately tried to avoid Alex, the younger man doing an excellent job of continuing to watch the football, only a few fleeting glances at Hector.

Rummaging around in the box Hector found the two things that Marc had requested and turned back, shivering as he accidentally caught Alex’s eye on his way back, the younger Marquez showing an interest in the items, that somehow a sting to Hector's pride, a reminder that he was just a thing, less interesting than the toys in his hand, something to be played with, Marc's latest twist really getting into his mind. Handing them to Marc, Hector waited as Marc went through his routine of meticulously inspecting each item before use. His actions genuine, but the bonus of getting further into Hector’s brain glorious.

“Legs apart…” Marc waited for Hector to spread his legs, the spreader bar wide enough to force him into a stance that was just vaguely uncomfortable, then bent down to attach the bar cuffs to his ankles, smirking in amusement at the low groan as his cheeks, hair and shoulder all brushed and bumped against Hector’s cock and balls, the momentary friction making the older man hump mid-air, desperate for more. Sitting back, taking the impaler pole in hand, Marc grinned, Hector’s heart racing as he realised what Marc was going to do, “Give me your plug…”

Reaching behind himself, able to feel Alex’s curious eyes on him, Hector used one hand to spread his cheeks before wriggling the plug free, unable to hold back the whimper as it slipped free, his hole fluttering, looking for something to clench onto as he held the plug out to Marc.

“Good,” Marc started to screw the plug into place, “Keep your cheeks spread.”

Flame faced, his word almost on the tip of his tongue, Hector wailed as Marc’s arm brushed his cock, pre-cum leaking from his tip as he reached behind himself, finger tips digging in as he held himself open.

“This is my favourite…” Looking around Hector, Marc grinned at Alex, “It’s very amusing…”

“It looks like it would be good for both holes,” Alex ignored the weirdness of the conversation, everything much more open between him and Marc recently, “For Sara I mean.”

“Oh yeah,” Marc chuckled darkly, “I imagine the vibrator attachment would work even better on a woman than it does on him… Over to the shelf please, you may use your hands for balance…”

Shuffling over to a wall mounted shelf, Hector’s face was beetroot, the spread of his legs forcing him to waddle unsteadily, his cock bobbing around, showing that he was aroused by the way Marc was treating him, showing _Alex_ that he was aroused by the way Marc was treating him, that making him ashamed, but also making his balls clench.

“Hands up, and tip toes…” Marc picked up the cuffs, leaving the pole on the arm of the sofa for a moment, moving some photographs from a shelf, “Just in case you ever need them, there are two eye bolts behind these frames… That’s why there are no photos of Mama and Papa on this shelf…”

Alex chuckled, the sound echoing Marc’s laugh, “They secured into the wall?”

“Yeah, longer reach screws and the likes. There's two on the floor as well, one behind the DVD rack and one just at my chair. The guy that installed them was under the impression I was mounting my bike on the wall.”

Alex laughed, “As opposed to Hector.”

Biting his lip, the sound of Alex and Marc laughing at his position, making his balls clench, Hector counted to ten, trying not to whimper as Marc fastened the cuffs around his wrists and clipped them to the bolts.

“This bit adjusts…” Picking up the pole Marc used one hand to part Hector’s cheeks, pushing the fat plug into him rough enough to make the older man grunt, “Higher…”

Pushing up onto the balls of his feet, Hector whimpered as the plug moved around as Marc secured the pole to the horizontal ankle spreader.

“You then put stretch the pole down like this so it touches the floor…” Marc finished adjusting the pole, stepping back to admire the view of Hector; his arms above his head, held wide apart, either side of the shelf, his legs apart and his arse speared by the bright blue plug, “If, well, _when_ , his legs get tired of being up on his toes his only choice is to sink lower down on the plug… Pushing it deeper and deeper…”

“Nice…” Not particularly enjoying the view of Hector, but enjoying the view of someone, anyone, prone in that position, Alex nodded, easily able to imagine Sara there, “Very nice.”

*

Howling, the plug pushing too deep inside him, Hector tried to push himself up on his toes, his legs trembling painfully, a glisten of sweat all over his body, Marc and Alex barely acknowledging his presence as they watched the football match. The thirty minutes he'd been there feeling like hours.

“Do you want down from there?”

“Please,” Hector whimpered, his arms aching from almost hanging from his wrists, “Please please.”

“You can choose… You can either fuck yourself on that plug until you cum, but you will be cleaning the wall… Or I can come over there and fuck you, but you don’t get to cum until I do… Or you can come over here, lay over my lap and I will spank you and play with you until you cum…”

“Sir?” Confused, punishments never ending in a climax for him, Hector wriggled, “I don’t… Alex…”

“Oh yes,” Marc chuckled, glancing to his brother, making sure he wasn’t going too far, “Alex will be here to watch you…”

“Can’t…” Hector’s mind swam, bad enough that Alex had seen him and heard him so far, but knowing the noises he made the idea of Alex witnessing that was too much, “Please…”

“If you don’t choose I’ll do all three…” Marc’s tone changed, the sound dark and warning, even Alex shivering at the absolute control Marc exerted as he stood up, crossed the room, and yanked Hector’s head back by his hair, forcing him down on the plug, his prostate bruised as he screamed, “Choose…”

“Over your lap,” Breathless, Hector prayed Marc would allow him to face away from Alex, somehow the idea of watching Marc playing with his ass better than allowing Alex to watch the way his face contorted as Marc pulled his strings.

*

“Eyes open…” Marc chuckled as he twisted his wrist, two lubed fingers buried deep in Hector’s channel, rubbing over his swollen prostate, his cheeks already reddened by twenty sharp spanks, “Head up…”

Lifting his head, Hector swallowed hard as Alex made eye contact, the younger brother intrigued by the way Marc was taking the normally strong older man apart, visioning how he could do similar to Sara, Marc’s lesson about the hitch in breath as Hector hit that point again, this time Marc not stopping, pushing harder and harder until Hector’s face contorted, and his voice turned into a desperate wail, “Please may I cum? Please? Please, oh please? Pleasepleaseplease?”

“Never let them cum without permission... He'd hand on this edge forever if I made him... If they respect you enough they can wait, can't you?"

"Yes Sit," Hector bit his lip, Alex's smirk so similar to Marc's, "Please Sir? Please. I.. Please. Please, please... Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohohohplea..."

"Now!…” Fucking Hector harder, Marc shivered, close to spunking in his own pants, as Hector fell over the edge gloriously; his entire body tensing, sweat shining on his skin as his back arched, the scream almost hoarse as Marc’s name echoed around the room, “Well done. I’m proud of you.”

Slumping onto the sofa, his chest heaving, Hector curled into Marc, not caring about the stickiness on his stomach or Marc's trousers, his head on the younger man’s lap, not even caring that Alex could see him come back to earth in his favourite was to curl around his brother, the blanket draped around him and Marc’s hand carding through his hair all that he needed to feel safe and warm, the trust in Marc absolutely implicit and obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you can't vision the impaler - https://www.extremerestraints.com/dungeon-furniture_18/the-anal-impaler_391.html


	17. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

“Don’t miss me too much,” Alex chuckled, winking as he slung his bag over his shoulder, heading to Guille’s place for a few days of Playstation and beer, partly to get over his latest, and possibly permanent, fall out with Sara and partly to give Marc and Hector some space to themselves, “See you on Friday.”

Standing in the kitchen, his eyes already drilling into Hector, Marc waved half-heartedly at his brother, “See ya… So, I believe you have a punishment due?”

“Have I?” Hector frowned, trying to think of something he’d done, the darkness in Marc’s eyes suggesting it was serious, but not serious, which meant it would be difficult to think, but no doubt the punishment would become more severe if he couldn’t work out where he’d erred, “I… I don’t know…”

Motioning with his hand, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when Hector instantly complied with the silent order, the older man dropping to his knees, already naked and plugged, “I’ll give you a clue, it was yesterday…”

Thinking hard as he crawled across the tiled floor until he was in front of Marc, the younger man tapping his shoulder once, that the signal for Hector to press his shoulders to the floor, his face turned toward Marc and his ass high, all of his best bits available for Marc’s viewing, or use, “I can’t think of anything Sir, sorry.”

Pulling on Hector’s plug, letting it almost pull completely free, then waiting until Hector’s hole twitched and tightened before pushing it back in, Marc sighed, the disappointed sigh that made Hector shiver because he knew he’d just strengthened his own punishment, “Did you enjoy the sight of my brother coming out of the pool? His swim shorts all wet and clinging?”

“Oh…” Hector bit on his lip, Marc fucking him harder and faster with his plug, it not hitting his prostate enough to be glorious, but the stretch and sensation enough to have his cock bobbing hard as he remembered back, Marc using Hector for a quick mouthfuck by the pool apparently having had an effect on Alex, the younger brother’s thickness and length obvious as he’d left the pool, “Sorry Sir.”

“Oh, you will be,” Pushing Hector’s plug three quarters of the way back in, Marc scooped some loose lube with his finger, teasing around Hector’s rim for a moment before pushing his finger in alongside the silicone, stretching Hector a little bit more, “I want you in the lounge in twenty minutes… I want you showered, shaved and plugged with the nice new plug I’ve left on our bed for you… I want your cock **spotlessly** clean, your balls too, but if you cum there will be hell to pay… Understood?”

“Yes Sir…”

*

“Get into position… Clip your ankles and neck in yourself, I’ll do your wrists when I’m done here…”

Crawling into the room, his cock twitching at the sharp, but yet still disinterested tone in Marc’s voice, the younger man reading a sheet of paper, Hector shivered as he got into place in the stockade, the metal restraint system so simple, yet so very effective. Wriggling his ankles into place he knelt up to clip the cuffs around them, before going back onto all fours, his neck resting elbow-height high as he clipped the rigid collar shut, his neck held from the floor, just slightly not high enough to be perfectly comfortable, by the pole attached to the wrist cuffs, Marc’s favourite thing about the stockade being the fact that Hector’s own weight was what kept it completely still. Placing his wrists into position Hector relaxed, and waited, things only to begin when Marc was ready.

*

“I like this new plug,” Stroking his finger over Hector’s prostate, the older man moaning softly, Marc smirked, the look dark and dirty as he withdrew his finger from the hollow plug, “I love the idea of you being plugged, but yet held open for me at the same time… It makes you look even more slutty than usual…”

Completely immobilised by the set-up, and thoroughly teased by Marc’s probing fingers, Hector’s skin goosebumped as he heard Marc moving around behind him, bags and plastic rustling as Marc set something up, Hector blinded to what it was.

“I’ve been thinking,” Marc’s voice sounded a little further away than Hector expected, the older man twitching at that, then understanding as he heard the ping of a plug being pushed into a socket, that worrying and exciting at the same time, the possibilities of things that needed power endless, “I think we haven’t tested your strength and limits for a while…”

Whimpering as cold lube was squirted into his channel, his face flame red at the reminder that he was literally open for Marc to use, Hector bit his lip as he felt something cold and firm nudge against the edge of the plug, confused as Marc moved to sit on the chair in front of him, the younger man still completely clothed compared to Hector’s vulnerable nakedness.

“I saw this online and I thought to myself ‘I wonder how long Hector could actually take being fucked for’ and I decided to find out,” Holding up a remote control Marc made a show of pressing a button, watching Hector’s face as the machine started up and the dildo began to push in, through the rippled edges of the hollow plug at first, but then deeper and deeper into Hector, the rigid cock similar in size to Marc, stretching Hector wider as it slowly pushed in, “No orgasm until I say so…”

*

Curling his toes, the cock brushing against his prostate on every thrust, Hector yowled as Marc slowed the pace down again, Hector’s body slicked in sweat thanks to the work out of Marc taking him closer and closer to the edge before hauling him back over and over again for an hour, “Please… Please…”

“Nope,” Smiling, but sadistically, Marc tilted his head from side to side, biting his lip as he watched Hector suffer, “I wonder if you could come twice without having your cock touched?”

Shaking his head, two orgasms in quick succession painful, the idea of the hard-plastic cock fucking him straight after he’d cum making him whimper, Hector’s eyes pleaded with Marc, “Please no. Please…”

“Tell me something,” Marc tilted Hector’s chin up with two fingers, slowing the pace of the machine right down, looking him in the eye, almost daring him to look away, “When you were ogling my brother’s dick were you thinking about him fucking you or both of us?”

Swallowing hard, sometimes wondering if Marc could actually read his mind, Hector shivered, “Not him specifically, but his cock and yours…”

“You really are filthy…” Marc smirked, the possibilities building in his head, Hector dripping with sweat as he turned the pace of the machine up, the dildo fucking Hector harder and harder as Marc held his chin, forcing Hector to keep looking at Marc as his body hurtled toward the edge, the simple nod of Marc’s head all it took for Hector’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment as everything exploded, the gloriousness of release shown on his face as his cock exploded, liquid spurting onto the floor, “Good boy…”

Clenching his toes, instinctively clenching everywhere and whining as he did, Hector squirmed as much as he could within his restraints as the dildo pushed in and out of him again, “Please… Please…”

“You can do it…”

Biting his lip, nothing pleasurable in the way the dildo made the rippled walls of the hollow plug move against him, or the way it stretched him out, the veiny-texture bumping against bits that were over-sensitive to the point of pain, “Can’t…”

“I say you can…” Marc leant forward, leaning down to press the lightest kiss to Hector’s lips, smirking at the shiver that caused, “So you can… I’ve been thinking about this… Not Alex, but another cock inside you… I had one made, like a silicone model of mine… I’m going to make you take them both…”

Hector cried out, Marc’s words affecting him, making his cock fill to half hardness despite that being toe-curlingly painful, “Pleaseplease…”

“If you ask again I’ll make you go three times…” Darkening his voice, and his look to match, Marc nodded at the way Hector clamped his mouth shut, “You deserve this for ogling Alex. You are not allowed to ogle other guys… You are **mine** … I’m going to count you down from 20… If you don’t cum then I’ll leave you in the machine for another hour… You’ll cum, I’ll release you, you’ll clean the mess on the floor and then you’ll get down there, plug still holding you open, until I say otherwise… Understand?”

Hector nodded, his brain going fluffy as the pain started to be matched by the feeling in his balls as Marc started counting, leaving the older man briefly wondering if Marc could count and he’d cum without stimulation, his brain so tuned into Marc and Marc’s permission, that scrambling his brain and forcing him to stop thinking and focus on Marc, Marc and the dildo that had been turned up and was threatening to take him over too soon, Marc forcing him to focus only on his voice, nothing else, Marc being the centre of the world once again as he hit the final numbers, Hector bracing himself for the pain as his body clenched, ready to explode on command.

 


	18. Have A Nice Day

“There is one gay rider that I know of in the paddock and it does not make me like or dislike him any less…” Valentino shrugged, hiding the smirk on his face, the shockwaves reverberating around the room, taking advantage of the Marquez-Pedrosa team taking their eye off him as they tried to help Dani deal with his marriage breakdown. “It does not matter to me I just want everyone to be happy and have a nice day.”

*

“Bastard!” Marc fumed, the paddock buzzing with questions about who Valentino had referred too. Taking off his gloves, throwing him at the wall, the ignominy of qualifying sixth being amplified by the fact that the Italian had taken the chance of no Honda rider in the press conference to shit stir. “Fucking bastard!”

Sliding the lock into place, the new motorhome thankfully more private than the old one, Hector crossed his arms, his heart racing in panic. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m coming out. I’m not letting them go on a witch-hunt to find anyone else.” Fists clenched, his shoulders hunched, Marc bit his bottom lip, his voice dropping in time with his eyes closing. “I’m sorry… I know you…”

Stepping closer, the tips of his shoes touching Marc’s, Hector shook his head, his hands trembling as he reached out to rest them on Marc’s hips, his heart racing ten to the dozen. “We’ll come out together.”

“We don’t have too…” Silenced by Hector, the older man’s lips claiming his, their usual roles forgotten as they shared a needy kiss, desperate to shed the nerves, leaning on each other, hands on the other’s hips for balance until Marc pulled away, eyes wide open and voice serious, “You don’t have to do this…”

Hector nodded. “I know… But we live together. We are together every day. If you have to go through this, and I have to go through this one day, then we might as well go through this together.”

“I don’t want you to do this because you think you need too to keep me…” Pulling Hector closer to him, Marc settled his hands in the small of Hector’s back, wriggling them under the older man’s shirt. “I love you. This won’t change anything.”

Hector tilted his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders, his face a mix of the fear and determination that was surging through his veins. “It will change everything, but we’ll face it together… What do you want to do?”

“You…” Marc nipped Hector’s bottom lip, smirking as the older man’s breath caught in his throat, Marc’s hands trailing around his sides until they were on his belt buckle. “Is the door locked securely?”

Nodding, Marc’s fingers making quick work of his belt, Hector groaned as Marc dropped to his knees with a thud, dark brown eyes looking up at him as a warm mouth mouthed over his cock through the layers of his clothing. “Fuck…”

*

Adjusting his collar as he paused at the door for a second, the media gathered inside, his stomach flipping like he was facing a pack of wolves, Marc closed his eyes for a second, his palms clammy as he rehearsed his speech over and over again in his head. Looking at Hector, sharing a silent conversation, and getting the confirmation that it was as ok as it could be. Coughing to clear his throat, avoiding eye contact with Emilio, Santi and Alex, appreciating their support, but unable to smile away their fears, Marc took a deep breath and opened the door and strolled inside, smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. “More of you here for a personal life announcement than a title victory!”

*

Blinded by the camera flashes, his statement read and the room having fallen into silence for a few moments before it erupted, Marc kept his chin high, remembering Hector’s words about not letting them take any photographs in which he looked like he was looking down. Glancing to the side quickly, Marc smiled, giving the photographers the shot they craved, the two men showing affection in a busy room, Hector’s gentle smile giving Marc the confidence to turn back to the room with a grin. “So, any questions?”

*

Strolling down the paddock, his crew around him like a protective ring of security, Marc slowly wound himself up, anger surging through him until he was almost marching through the crowds, Santi and co almost jogging to keep up with him.

“Marc…” Santi’s tone was warning, Marc breaking through the ring and walking toward a motorhome that wasn’t his. “Marc!”

Ignoring the warnings, Marc marched up to the door, the bright yellow moon design annoying him even more than usual, rage and disappointment mingling inside him as he thumped on the door, banging again when it wasn’t instantly answered. “I know you are in there! Open this door!”

“What do you want?” Sauntering up to his motorhome, amused to see Marc banging on the door like a scorned woman, Valentino smirked. “I thought you’d be busy…”

“Just had my press conference…” Enjoying watching Valentino’s face cross with confusion at his words, Marc jogged down the three steps, feeling that he could take the upper hand back if he just stayed calm. Walking over to Valentino, seeming to anyone out of earshot like two guys just having a conversation, Marc smiled, almost demonic looking to the Italian. “That was a very, very, _very_ stupid thing to do… There’s one person who could take me off the front pages and that person is you…”

“You wouldn’t dare…” Valentino scowled, Marc not having reacted how he expected. “You wouldn’t.”

“I’m out…” Marc smiled, biting his lip, resisting thumping the smug Italian, focussing instead on wiping the smile, nodding at the confused look. “Yeah, I came out. Hector too… So, it’ll be a bit manic for a while, but I know a couple of things that will take me off the front page… First, it’ll be you selling out Dahlia, your team-mates critically ill baby… Then, just when you relax and think I’ve forgotten or moved on, then I will out you in my book…”

“Please don’t…”

“Have a nice day now won’t you…” Marc walked away, his amused crew following him to his motorhome, adrenaline making him so buzzed he pounced on Hector as soon as he stepped through the door, not needing to worry about who seen them, that at least one piece of freedom the shitstorm he was engulfed in had given him.


	19. Taken Apart

Sitting on the edge of his bed, the morning light streaming through the cracks in the motorhome blinds, Marc's stomach swirled unpleasantly, his fretful night of sleep ended prematurely, unable to settle after being disturbed by the terrifyingly loud sound of a bigot smashing something against the window and the ensuing scuffle when Jose Luis and security arrived.

Glancing over his shoulder, Hector still fast asleep thanks to the magic of zopiclone, Marc bit back a tear, the simple fact that the elder had needed pills to sleep making guilt weigh heavy on his shoulders. Knowing that Hector didn't mind coming out, in fact knowing that Hector had insisted on them facing this together, gave Marc confidence, but with that confidence came an overwhelming feeling of responsibility because - no matter how he looked at it - the fact that Hector's face was most likely on the front of newspapers was Marc's fault. He was the famous face. He was the one with the childhood dream to stand on top of the podium which meant he had accepted the inevitable intrusion that comes with making your dreams come true. Hector, Marc pondered uncomfortably, was just a guy from Mallorca whose journalistic journey took him on an unexpected path.

Leaving Hector to sleep, after stroking some hair from his forehead, the desire to gently touch the older man ever present, Marc wandered into the lounge, almost bursting into tears at the sight of his brother, clad only in shorts and a vest top, wrapped in a blanket, typing furiously on his iPad, the look of fury on Alex's face telling Marc that his tiny hope that everyone would be supportive had, as he expected, been a hope too far.

"Hey..." Alex looked up, quickly shutting down the WhatsApp chat, with a smile. "Did you get any sleep?"

Marc shrugged, eyes glancing toward the window that was still in place, but shattered into tiny pieces within the frame, like a contemporary artwork that no-one quite understood. "A bit. What are you up too?"

"Just chatting with a few people..." Alex tried, but failed, to hide the sharp tone in his voice, the reactions of a few childhood friends absolutely enraging him. "Breakfast?"

Shaking his head, Marc wandered to the promotional fridge given to him by Red Bull, briefly wondering for a second why they'd accepted the need to have one each from Red Bull and Monster given that the motorhome was private, a smile tugging at his lips for a moment as he contemplated taking a can of energy drink from Alex's fridge, wondering if the world would implode if a Red Bull athlete committed the heinous crime of drinking Monster, before the smile fell as he wondered if he would indeed remain a Red Bull athlete. "Too early for breakfast."

"I have pizza..." Alex winked, chuckling and shrugging at Marc's look of confusion. "I know that technically leftover pizza should be leftover, rather than bought for a pizza breakfast, but..."

Dumping the can of drink on the worktop Marc crossed the small room, almost hauling Alex out of his seat into the hug that he suddenly felt the need to give his brother, tears stinging his eyes at the simple, and random, gesture Alex had made, leftover pizza something they'd consumed for breakfast many times during the horribly terrifying months when Marc's eye wasn't healing as it should, the food shared sat on a bed or a floor in Cervera as they contemplated what they would do, and it was always they, Marc realised with a smile as he almost crushed Alex's ribs, no matter who Alex was bollocking online it was always, always they.

*

"Why didn't you wake me?" Making Marc jump with a silent sock-footed approach, Hector wrapped his arms around Marc from behind, the younger man standing at the cooker preparing poached eggs instead of facing the world of hospitality, Alex's pizza breakfast somehow making him even more hungry. "You doing ok?"

Marc smiled, the warmth of Hector's bare chest pressing against his back, their skin only separated by the thinness of his cotton t-shirt, everything somehow perfect when it was just them, no matter how terrifying the world outside was. "You looked peaceful..."

"You don't..." Pressing his lips to Marc's neck, the kisses soft and slightly teasing, almost indulgent, Hector's voice gave away the nerves he was feeling, aware that Marc was going to face more questions and gossip than him, he, ultimately, simply a PR man, Marc a global superstar. "Regrets?"

Shaking his head, switching off the eggs - which were poor due to lack of concentration - Marc stroked Hector's arms gently, tilting his head to give the older more access to his neck, access that was gratefully accepted and brought more kisses and a few teasing nips. "None. Well, I regret my childhood choice of hero, but not you, or us... Never you or us..."

"What time do you have to be in the garage?" His voice scratchier than usual, Hector slipped his hands under Marc's t-shirt, well aware of when Marc had to be in the garage, that not the actual question, the actual question being answered by a soft moan that fell from Marc's mouth as his hands danced over his abdomen and up his torso until thumbs found nipples and teased. "Marc?"

Already breathing heavy, everything in his body aching for Hector, desperate for something to anchor him back to the earth, to take away the thoughts in his head just for a while, Marc let his head drop back onto Hector's shoulder, his eyes closed as he almost wailed at Hector pinching both of his nipples at the same time, the tease making Marc's cock rock hard in his shorts. "Please..."

"Please?" Hector smirked, knowing the tone from Marc, one that wasn't heard often, but meant something that always made his cock rock hard. Sliding his hands down Marc's body, his fingertips teasing the skin into goose bumping, Hector paused as he reached the elastic waistband of Marc's shorts. "This kind of please?"

Marc nodded, trembling, his hands going to the counter to steady himself, tasting blood on his lip as he bit hard to stifle the wail that escaped when Hector's hand pushed into his shorts, no preamble, no niceties, just firm fingers wrapping around a greedy, leaking cock. "Oh, fuck _please_..."

"Ssh..." Hector chuckled, Marc's curses loud, and getting louder as he stroked his fingers up and down Marc's length slowly. Nipping into Marc's neck, sharp teeth leaving a mark dangerously close to collar height, the need for absolute secrecy gone at long last, Hector soothed the mark with his tongue, lavishing Marc's skin with attention as his thumb swiped over his tip, catching the leaking pre-cum and using it to aid the slide of his hand. "This or more?"

Letting his head loll forward, the need to have Hector inside him suddenly more urgent than anything in the world, Marc couldn't stop his hips from canting, the desperation for more making him growl incoherently, Hector's hand moving frustratingly slowly. "Mmore..."

"Fuck..." Fumbling behind him, a cast aside bag only just within reach thanks to everyone being distracted the night before, Hector prayed that one of the tubes of lube that Alex joked seemed to appear everywhere would come to hand. Growling in annoyance when one didn't Hector bit sharply on the apex of Marc's shoulder and neck, the pain making Marc curse loud, using words that Roser would raise an eyebrow for, that worse than a telling off. Releasing Marc's cock, he pulled his hand away, pausing only for a second to hiss in Marc's ear before going to find lube. "Get rid of the shorts and bend over properly..."

Instantly moving to comply, Marc settled himself over the worktop, chuckling lightly as his forehead rested on the window, momentarily praying that the claims that 'you can see out, but no-one can see in' were as accurate as the salesman promised. Pushing his shorts to the floor, his cock twitching at the sensation of being freed from its cotton confines, Marc whimpered as the air conditioning made him shiver, before he yelped as two hands landed on his hips, the owners socked feet allowing him to move silently on the plush flooring, and a mouth breathed hot air on his ear and Hector was there, almost touching him from head-to-toe, Hector's clothing stimulating against his skin, the switch in power dynamic somehow making Marc feel more powerful than ever, something feeling intensely privileged in having such a trustworthy person in his life that he could be vulnerable, that he could grip onto the worktop as Hector dropped to his knees, the snick of the lube opening crackling through the air as hot breath washed over his crack, a low moan escaping his mouth as Hector fingers pulled his cheeks apart taking Marc apart more and more by the minute.

*

"Move..." Sweat running down his forehead, Hector finally seated, Marc reached for his cock, whining pitifully when Hector slapped his hand away. "Please..."

Pulling Marc up by the shoulders, the sticky skin of Marc's back coming to press against his sweat-soaked t-shirt, his clothing merely moved to free his cock, Hector kissed Marc's ear, the feeling of his breath making Marc shiver. "Not yet... Not until I say so."

"Hecffffuuuucccckkkkk...." Sagging against Hector, the older man circling his hips in a tiny motion, only moving enough to have his dick rubbing against his prostate, Marc mewled, the sensation so strong it was like some sort of out of body experience, his whole-body tingling, right from his toes curling against the floor up to his hair which felt like it was standing on end, every tiny movement of Hector's hips sending an electric shiver through him, strong and almost too much, yet perfectly judged at the same time.

Keeping the slow pace, showing Marc a different kind of fucking, Marc having taken Hector apart softly many times, but never having received a taking apart that was soft and gentle yet breath-takingly exhilarating at the same time, Hector reached around the younger man, brushing over his cock to fondle his balls, pulling more low noises from Marc, the younger almost completely relying on Hector to hold him up as his whole body began to tremble. "Let go baby..."

"Please..." Clenching his fists and curling his toes, his body on fire, Marc bit his lip hard, a feeling of euphoria washing over him, Hector's name falling from his mouth as he spurted over the floor, tears falling from his eyes at the strength of the feeling, everything catching up with him as he began to sob as Hector continued to rock gently, his hand palming Marc's cock, the pain of over-stimulation quickly giving way to a renewed hardness, the benefit of youth and strength bringing him back to half hard almost too quick. "Please. Please."

Biting his own lip so hard he drew blood, desperately trying to hold off, to wait until Marc had what Marc needed, Hector kissed Marc's neck, peppering his skin with soft kisses as he pumped his cock to full hardness, the incoherent babbling wreck he was holding up somehow the most beautiful thing Hector had ever seen. "I've got you... Let go..."

Closing his eyes, everything burning as something flashed over him, his balls tightening with a scream of sensation, Marc was only vaguely aware of Hector shouting, loud, and a door banging, Marc oblivious to the paling face of his brother, quickly running back out, only focussed on Hector; Hector's cock softening inside him, Hector's cum oozing from him, the climax from the older man missed by Marc in the midst of his own blackness.

"Come on..." Letting himself slip out of Marc, Marc's displeasure showing in a small grunt echoing his own, Hector supported Marc to turn to face him, pecking a gentle kiss to his lips, "Let's get you in the shower... FP1 starts in a couple of hours."

*

Strolling down the paddock, sunglasses and cap shielding him slightly, Marc had a bounce in his step that surprised many, the aches in his body vastly outweighed by the confidence that Hector had kissed and fucked into him, not even the red-faced mortification at learning his brother had seen him bent over being taken apart could take that shine off.


	20. On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting this one. There is plot in this chapter somewhere if you look REALLY hard lol

"I'm writing my autobiography, well, my story so far," Chuckling, the journalists in the press conference chuckling with him, amused at the idea of a rider they still saw as a kid writing his life story, Marc felt the Italian sat next to him tense up, "I'm not giving anything away, but there are a few surprises in there..."

*

Opening the door, not surprised to see his biggest rival standing there, Marc mock frowned, "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

Blocking Valentino from entering his motorhome, Marc shook his head, his tone dismissive, "No we don't."

"This book..."

"My book is my business," Loving the way his former hero was genuinely trembling, Marc smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter or two left to write..."

"They won't believe you... If you tell them..."

"Maybe not..." Marc smiled, confidence bordering on cockiness, "But they'll ask you, and you are a shit liar... They've believe me then."

"The child, Dahlia, she wasn't harmed so why?"

"Because that was luck, not judgement. You had no right to do what you did," Marc shrugged, sighing disappointedly, "You know if you'd changed then I'd have let it go... But you still do it, treat people like they are beneath you."

"I don't!"

"How is Franky?" Marc shook his head, smiling sarcastically, "Just because he wanted away from you and Uccio shouldn't mean he's not allowed to contact any of the rest of the academy lads. You are supposed to manage them, Vale, not own them."

"I'll fix it. Franky, Romano... I'll invite the Vinales kid to the ranch..."

"Goodbye Vale."

*

"You should have seen him," Rolling up his sleeves, Hector on his knees on the floor, the older man completely naked, Marc giggled, "I think he'd have done anything I asked... Self-preservation is everything to that man..."

"Be careful..."

"I'm sure I told you to be quiet..." Marc cast his eye over Hector, his dark eyes almost glowing from the buzz of his confrontation with Valentino, "Open the cupboard..."

"Marc..." Hector tilted his head, extreme play not normally part of a race weekend.

"Twice?" Marc whistled air through his teeth, shaking his head as he reached to grip Hector's chin, "You've been away with Honda for over a week, missing daily discipline obviously doesn't do you good... I want a bottle of lube and a pair of gloves on the bedside cabinet, then you open the cupboard and secure yourself into place... Now..."

*

Watching Hector wriggle uncomfortably, Marc smirked, their newest toy only having been played with twice so far. Attached to the wall of the cupboard the metal ring looped around Hector's scrotum, gripping between his cock and balls, holding them apart in a way that wasn't uncomfortable or problematic if he stayed still, "Hands behind your back..."

"Yes Sir..." The restraint the most serious they had tried, Hector bit his lip, concentrating hard, any wrong movement causing a direct pull on his balls, moving his hands behind his back gently.

Moving across the room Marc picked up the bottle of lube, squirting a good amount onto Hector's fingers, Marc hovering close enough to assist if anything went wrong, but also close enough to get a good view, "Open yourself up..."

*

"Spread."

Pulling his fingers from his hole, Hector whimpered as he held his cheeks apart, his hole twitching as the soft breeze from the air conditioning blew over him, the cool air adding to the sensations as his body tried to clench around something that was no longer there.

"Let’s see how good a job you've done..." Snapping on one of the gloves, making extra noise just because he could, Marc chuckled at the way Hector's body twitched, "Dirty bastard..."

Groaning, grateful that Marc hadn't ordered silence, Hector tried not to move too much as Marc pushed four fingers into him, stretching him wider than he'd stretched himself, his hold burning at the brusque intrusion.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Twisting his wrist, feeling Hector's body clench around him, Marc stilled his hand to press a biting kiss to the back of Hector's neck, leaving a litter of red marks, some darker than the other, the older no way of knowing which would show above his collar and which wouldn't, "You can have a choice... Listening?"

Nodding, grunting as Marc's fingers found his prostate, abusing it repeatedly, Hector whined as all stimulation left him, "Listening."

"I'm going to fist you... Shut up whining," Marc slapped Hector's arse, purely because he could, "You can come from that and then I'll fuck your face, or you can hang on and I'll suck you off after. Choose now."

"I..." Head swimming, Marc not helping by thrusting three fingers back into him, Hector rested his head back on Marc's shoulder, the younger man's fingers rubbing his prostate with intent, Hector quickly realising that he would be coming before Marc's fisted stretched him wide, "I don't mind."

"I give you a choice and you turn it down?" Biting on Hector's neck again, loving that being public meant he could leave marks if he wanted too, Marc reached around with his free hand, finding and flicking the little bar that pierced Hector's nipple, that making the elder clamp around his fingers and wail, "In that case we'll go for the 'all of the above' option... Put your hands against the wall."

*

"Please, please..." Over sensitive, Marc pushing a fourth finger into him just seconds after ripping his first orgasm from him, Hector's arms trembled as he tried to hold himself still, any slightly movement pulling painfully on his balls, "Please may I rest my head on the wall?"

"No," High on the feeling of power and control, Marc tucked his thumb into his palm, slowly pushing against Hector's body, the resistance slowly softening, "I love this, I love when your body pushes itself beyond its limits just for me..."

"Oh please..." Curling his toes, his head starting to spin as he reached the space he loved so much, hitting the point when he didn't, couldn't, think for himself any longer, Hector wailed as Marc's knuckles pushed into him, the widest stretch he'd ever felt always feeling wider each time they tried it, "Fuck."

"Good boy," Nibbling sharply on Hector's earlobe, not letting him escape too much, wanting him to feel the stretch and burn, Marc slowly turned his fist, pushing gently, but firmly until Hector was clamping around his wrist, "I could do anything to you and you would just let me... Anything at all..."

Shivering as Marc pressed soft kisses to his neck, the tenderness at odds with the way he was obscenely stretching Hector's hole as he pulled his hand back out, pausing as his knuckles caught before pushing back in, the knowledge that Marc was right, he could do anything, making his trapped balls pulse, Hector wailed as Marc twisted his hand as he pushed back in, "Please, please, please..."

"One hand on your cock... Look at me..." Smirking filthy as Hector groaned, knowing what was coming, Marc licked a bead of sweat from the side of Hector's face, Marc's eyes demanded Hector's attention, "You're going to make yourself cum."

"Can't," Hector shook his head, knowing even as he spoke that he would, he would because Marc was telling him too and his brain had an automatic reaction to an order from the younger man. Feeling himself sink, Marc letting him, watching him, Hector reached for his own cock, his palm sticky with sweat, automatically picking up the rhythm that Marc was using, Marc's fist moving inside him in a way that shouldn't have been possible, the fact that he could, the fact that he could and Hector was getting off on it making Hector blush bright red as he wanked himself at Marc's order, "Please."

"Not yet," Crashing his mouth onto Hector's, the older man wailing as the pull on his balls hauled him back from the edge for a few moments, Marc pulled his mouth away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as he started to count, Hector starting to shiver and wail, the noise getting louder the closer he got to crashing over the edge, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... NOW!"

*

"Can't."

"Shut up," Slapping Hector across the face, the glowing red mark standing out on his skin, Marc pulled Hector to the edge of the bed, his head hanging over, "You should make the most of this, as soon as I've done it's your turn again..."

Closing his eyes, Marc's cock pushing into his mouth, his head trapped between Marc's legs, the younger man using his face like it was a doll, not even worthy of being seen as it was used, Hector fought against his instinct as Marc pushed beyond his gag reflex.

Letting his head swim away, all his worries and troubles disappearing as everything was shut out, Marc his only thought, Hector tried to hollow his cheeks, Marc snapping his fingers against his nipple when he did, the younger man cursing at the vibrations from Hector's yowl around his cock.

"Don't move... I don't need your help..." Rocking himself back and forth, using the vision of Hector splayed out to get off on, Marc ran his fingers through the sticky cum on Hector's belly, deciding to add to it when he felt his own balls clench, stepping back just in time to spurt over Hector's face, decorating his cheeks and eyelids.

*

"Too much, too much, too much!"

Ignoring the wails, finishing his day how he wanted, everything for once having gone right, Marc swallowed, the action of his throat constricting around Hector's cock enough to have the older man explode painfully for the second time, Marc reminding him, and himself, of who was really in charge.


	21. Marry Me

“Oh shit…” Pacing up and down his lounge, Alex’s heart raced, the text having sent him into a spin. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck…”

Alex

| 

 

| 

SOS! Can you come down? Bring beer…  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

What’s up? You ok?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Just come quick please  
  
 

“Alex?” Letting himself in with his key, Marc kicked off his trainers as he pulled the door closed behind him.

“In here!”

“Where’s the fire?” Walking into the lounge, Marc frowned, Alex pacing up and down, muttering obscenities to himself, the look on his face explaining wordlessly where his Bambi nickname came from, “What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up. We fucked up. Not we…” Gesturing between himself and his brother, his voice pitchy and panicked, Alex shook his head. “That would be _really_ wrong, but me? I fucked up so bad. I’m not ready… I’m not ready for this. I don’t even know what you _do_!”

“You don’t know what you do with what?”

“A baby...” Almost crying, his eyes as wide as saucers, Alex shook his head, “I have no idea! I mean I can’t even fold the pram when I’m babysitting for Dani and Lina! How do you pick a pram, do you realise how many prams there are? Big ones, small ones, ones that face you, ones that face the other way, ones the car seat can go on… But they might not be a good idea because they shouldn’t spend too long in the car seat when they are tiny….”

“Woah!” Moving in front of Alex, stopping both his pacing and his tirade, Marc tilted his head to the side, “Who is having a baby?”

“Lara is late…”

“Who is Lara?”

“God Mama is going to **freak** ,” Alex almost cried, the unfairness of this situation breaking his heart, “Sara left me because she can’t have children and I fucked Lara for fun and now she might be pregnant and Mama hasn’t even met her.”

“Shiiit…” Letting out a whoosh of breath, Marc hauled his brother into a hug, his own heart racing as he pondered the prospect, “Ok, she needs to pee on one of those stick things before anyone panics any further.”

*

“She’s, erm, not your usual type… How did you meet?”

Looking up from the sofa, slight blush on his cheeks, Alex nodded, “Tinder.”

“Tinder?” Marc’s eyes bulged, before he laughed, shaking his head, “And people think you are the quiet one…”

“She’s nice. Quiet, but…” Stopping, about to reveal far too much detail, Alex stuttered, “interesting…”

“Interesting?” Marc cackled laughing again, the purple haired, tattoo covered girl certainly that, “I’m sure!”

“It was just supposed to be a bit of fun… She’s travelling on her gap year…” Alex sat back with a sigh, genuinely terrified about what news Lara would bring down from his bathroom, “I mean, I want kids, yeah… But now? I just, this isn’t how I expected my life to go. I’m not you…”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got Hector, you’re settled down and happy… That’s not what I want right now, I want…”

“More Lara’s?”

“Yeah,” Alex blushed, laughing slightly, before biting his lip, “I don’t love her Marc.”

“You don’t have to love her,” Sitting up, Marc reached over to squeeze his brother’s knee, smiling sadly, “If she is, then you do have to look after her, them…”

“Oh yeah,” Instantly nodding, responsibility something he always took seriously, Alex bit his lip, “It would be easier if it was Sara… I don’t even know Lara’s surname…”

*

“Hey, I’m home,” Kicking off his shoes, Marc chucked his keys on the table, smiling as the scent of Hector’s lasagne hit his nose, “You’ve been busy.”

“I didn’t know if you’d have Alex with you or not,” Turning down the oven, Hector smiled as Marc padded into the kitchen, Hector instantly putting his favourite cup into the coffee machine, “Cappuccino?”

“Yeah…” Dropping onto one of the stools, Marc watched as Hector moved, the older man completely naked, the flared end of the butt plug visible, the shiny silver bar through his nipple catch the sunlight through the blinds occasionally, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hector frowned, turning to Marc, lines visible on his forehead, “Is Alex ok?”

“He is,” Marc nodded, smiling, “Lara thankfully isn’t pregnant…”

“Who is Lara?”

“Someone he met on Tinder…” Marc sighed, shaking his head as Hector brought his coffee over, placing it on the table before dropping to his knees, his head resting on Marc’s thigh, “He’s not happy… He liked Sara, a lot…”

“He didn’t love her…” Turning his head to kiss Marc’s palm, Hector smiled, “He’ll meet someone. He’s _finally_ over his crush on Lina so he will meet the right person one day.”

“Lara has purple hair and about fifty tattoos…” Marc laughed, “Mama would have had a field day!”

“She wouldn’t have minded if Alex loved her…”

“No,” Stroking Hector’s face, the older man watching him carefully, Marc agreed, “That’s true. She accepted you after all!”

“She loves me!” Poking out his tongue, glad when Marc’s smile actually met his eyes, Hector sighed softly, “Is Alex glad Lara isn’t pregnant?”

“Yes. He’d have looked after them, but it’s not the right time for him. He doesn’t want what we’ve got yet.”

“That’s good, that he knows…”

“Yeah,” Marc looked down at Hector again, biting his lip, “I love you.”

“I know,” Hector smiled back, happiness reflecting in his eyes, “I love you too.”

“Marry me?”

“What?” Stunned, Marc having previously been adamant he wouldn’t marry before he retired, Hector tilted his head, “Is this about Alex?”

“Partly…” Marc smiled, hauling Hector up until he was in his lap, “It’s about happiness and having what you want in life… Marry me…”

“You mean that?”

“More than I’ve ever meant anything in my entire life.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

“How long til the lasagne is ready?”

“About three hours…”

“Upstairs, now!”


	22. New ideas

“We’ve created a monster…” Arms around Hector from behind, their mothers sat at the dining table, wedding magazines and what looked like fabric samples covering the twelve place sittings, Marc winced, “What have we done?”

Chuckling lightly, the decision to allow their mothers free reign of the wedding except for the timing, after Silverstone, Hector fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt, completely unused to being fully clothed in their house, “It’ll be fine, they’re both sensible…”

“Hmm…” Batting Hector’s hand away from his shirt, Marc leant in, his mouth so close the hot breath made Hector shiver, “I’ll take them home soon and you can get naked.”

Nodding, the tremble in his hands making Marc chuckle loud, that attracting the attention of the two busy women, Hector smiled, “Hey Mama… Roser…”

*

“I’m not getting married in a skirt…” Flicking through the wedding magazine, sprawled out on the sofa, Hector between him and the back of the sofa, Marc frowned at the sixth ‘Scottish wedding’ magazine they’d found in the pile, “No way…”

“It’s not a skirt,” Hector chuckled, Marc’s frowning face making him laugh, “It’s a kilt.”

“I’m still not wearing it… Although…” Smirk spreading on his face, Marc looked between the magazine and Hector, the older man finally naked after three days of having family to stay, Marc let his hand trail down Hector’s back until his fingers pulled his cheeks apart, long fingers reaching to tap on the plug, “It might be handy for _you_ to wear one… Easy access _all day_ …”

“Marc…” Hector’s heart picked up pace, the idea of that on their wedding day making his skin goosebump, a shiver going down his spine as Marc moved one hand to grip the end of the plug, twisting it inside him, “Please…”

“Not tonight baby…” Marc slid the plug out of Hector, waiting until his hole stopped twitching before pushing it back in, moving slow enough to draw an unsatisfied grunt from Hector, “You didn’t earn any rewards today.”

“Please, please let me… Please… Anything, I’ll do anything, please, _please_ …”

“Anything?” Amused by the neediness in the older man’s voice, Marc chuckled as he pushed the plug back in, Hector’s body eagerly accepting it. Bringing his hand to Hector’s mouth Marc proffered two fingers, “Suck…”

*

“Do you think they bought it?” Maria giggled, taking a sip of wine, “I wish we could see their reaction to the kilts!”

Roser laughed, the sound echoing around the small restaurant, her knowing more about Marc and Hector’s relationship than Maria (and probably more than she needed to know!), “I think there was enough to lay the trail.”

“Good good!” Opening her folder, the one marked ‘Household Bills’ to keep it from prying eyes, Maria slid out the list, “So, they’ve been out to look at the barn and they’ll be able to have the entrance to the big top attached to the back door. They’ll make it two feet lower than usual so that it can’t be seen as you come up the driveway.”

“Brilliant,” Roser grinned, their plan to give Marc and Hector their dream wedding slotting into place nicely, “I spoke with the candyfloss man and he’s available. The main thing left is the cake. I had an idea…”

*

“Do you know what I keep thinking about?” Wriggling his fingers, two of them stuffed in next to the plug, Hector half on top of him, Marc’s free hand around his waist pinning him from moving, his rock-hard cock trapped against the roughness of Marc’s jeans, “I keep thinking about this being someone else… Someone else alongside my cock…”

“Marc _please_ …” Hector bit his lip, trembling in Marc’s hold, wailing as Marc rubbed over his prostate, his balls desperate for release, the idea of Marc sharing him with someone adding to everything, Marc taking him to the precipice and making him hang on there.

“Hmm… Maybe I’ll ask Alex…” Marc giggled as Hector whined, the sound low and needy, the reaction to his threat beautiful, “Yeah, maybe I’ll see if he fancies that. He’s seen how good you can be… He’s seen you all spread out and desperate… Maybe I’ll invite him over and you can beg him for his cock, you’d do that, I know you would…”

_Oh god._ Incapable of speech, Hector’s toes curled as the picture painted itself in his head, the fantasy of being shared between two men, the one Marc knew made his balls twitch, rewrote itself in his brain, no longer Marc and a faceless man, instead it Marc and Alex, using him, toying with him, making him beg.

“You are _filthy_ …” Marc cackled, seeing the stronger impact of an actual person hitting Hector, “You ready to come? Ready to come all over my jeans at the thought of me sharing you with my brother? Come now…”

Wailing, ecstasy washing over him, Hector heard Marc’s name bounce around the room and knew it came from his own throat, everything hitting at once in a gloriously filthy explosion.

“Clean it up…” Husky voiced, Hector having looked stunning as he finally let go, Marc bit his lip as the older man complied instantly, moving to lick the cum from Marc’s jeans, savouring the taste, every one of Marc’s commands instantly followed, a plan forming in his head to push Hector to a new limit, risk high, but reward higher, “Suck me. No teasing. Now.”


	23. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are like buses it seems....

“You know when you won Moto3?” Attempting to sound casual, despite the fact he was potentially going to ask a row-causing question, Marc leant his head against the side of the sofa, “You and Guille… Did you consider more than what happened?”

Alex blushed, remembering back to the champagne induced kiss with his crew chief, smiling momentarily before frowning at Marc, “Why bring that up now?”

“I was just wondering… Is he the only guy you’ve kissed?” Taking a sip of beer, Hector pottering around in the kitchen, this conversation definitely a brotherly one, even though that was weird given its nature.

Shaking his head, Alex laughed, lounging on the other sofa in Marc’s house, “No… He was the third.”

“Really?” Marc smiled, surprised, yet not, Alex always more private of the two, “Do I know the others?”

Laughing again, Alex took a large sip of beer, “Well Rins you sort-of know about…”

“You liar!” Marc cackled, throwing a cushion, Alex giggling as he dodged it, “You swore blind you didn’t fuck him.”

“I didn’t!” Sighing, wishing things weren’t quite so awkward between him and his former teammate, Alex smiled, “We kissed, a lot. And some other stuff, but we didn’t…”

“What happened?” Knowing the fallout between the two was a huge factor in Alex’s decision to accept being bi, but only to have relationships with women, Marc probed gently, not wanting to alert his brother too much.

“Alex was… He’s very… Intense…” Alex folded his arms, wrapping them around his own waist like a comfort blanket, his eyes telling as much of the sadness as his face, “He wanted everything. It was starting to effect on track… I thought if it went any further we’d end up hating each other.” Alex laughed sadly, “That worked out so well…”

*

“A carousel?” Julia raised an eyebrow, his wife and Maria at their kitchen table, plans well underfoot, “At a wedding?”

“Yes,” More than confident in the theme they’d chosen, Roser grinned, “What did Marc say when the fair came to town at Christmas?”

“That six euros for a hot chocolate is a rip off?”

“No!” Roser laughed, Maria joining her, both remembering fondly Marc’s rant about the hot chocolate, “He said he wished he wasn’t famous for a few hours so he and Hector could ride all the rides without everyone taking photos and videos for Instabook…”

“Instagram,” Julia laughed, Marc and Alex constantly putting their mother off social media on the pretence of protecting her from strange people, but actually to protect them from her knowing even more than she already did.

“Whatever,” Rolling her eyes, her husband missing the important point, Roser pointed to the diagram, the carnival company having sent her and Maria a floor plan, “So, we’re having a carousel, some of those games stalls like the coconut shy, some dodgems and a helter-skelter.”

“That’s… Different…” Julia frowned, looking at the plans, wondering if Marc and Hector had any idea what the two women had come up with.

“Well,” Roser smiled, nodding her head, “Marc and Hector are different so…”

*

“Thank you,” Marc took the beer from Hector, watching Alex’s reaction as the older man, naked save for his plug, took one to him, his brother so used to the situation in their house now that he barely reacted, merely thanking Hector politely, “You can have a shower now, you can take the plug out, but no orgasms.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Sorry if that’s weird…” Marc smiled at Alex as Hector scurried up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Alex opened the new beer with a laugh, “Pretty normal now. Won’t lie, it was fucking weird the first time, but not now.”

“Good. I’m glad. He was clothed all weekend with Mama and Maria here, he was as twitchy as fuck.”

“I bet, Sara was a bit like that if we didn’t get any time together for too long,” Alex shrugged his shoulders at Marc’s raised eyebrow, “It just didn’t work out. She needed more. Probably a bit like what you two have, but more… Extreme.”

“Extreme?”

“Yeah… She didn’t want to be controlled, she wanted to be hurt.”

“Pain isn’t always bad,” Marc laughed, remembering the last time Hector’s arse had glowed red after a serious spanking, “I thought you were rather fond of skelping her arse?”

“I was,” Alex chuckled, dirty and honest, “I don’t mind pain, it’s good. She wanted too much… I wouldn’t scar her or take risks of seriously hurting her. Like she wanted to be whipped on her back…”

“Kidney damage is not attractive!” Marc winced, shaking his head, suddenly relieved that Alex had split from Sara, “That’s not good.”

“It’s not. I really liked her, but she was too extreme.”

“Yeah,” Marc swigged from his beer, before looking back to Alex, something popping into his brain, “Who was the other guy?”

“What other guy?”

“You said there was two before you kissed Guille? Who was the other?”

“Ah,” Alex blushed furiously, the other guy his first, the only one that he’d done more than kiss and fondle, “Well…”

*

“I think that’s us…” Ticking the last thing off the list, Roser smiled at Maria, “I do believe we’ve planned a wedding!”

Maria laughed, checking over her list, both slightly emotional, “We have. They’re going to love it.”

“I think we deserve a drink,” Roser went to the cupboard, bringing out a bottle of ‘good’ brandy, “Time for a toast I think.”

*

“I can’t believe that!” Marc shook his head, absolutely amazed, laughing, “You should be in the FBI or something bro, your ability to keep a secret is fucking ridiculous!”

Alex laughed, before glancing at his brother, “You know it’s not that I don’t trust you…”

“I know, I know… It’s just that you like fucking members of my crew in secret!” Marc laughed loud, dodging the cushion that was launched back in his direction, “Jordi? How did I miss that?!”

“Well you were kinda busy with your first year in MotoGP… Plus it was only a couple of times so…”

“Did you love him?” Curiosity taking over, Marc bit on his lip, “Is it ok if I ask that?”

“It’s fine,” Alex smiled, shrugging, “No. I liked him, but it wasn’t love. It was… Experimental maybe? I dunno. It just kinda happened.”

“I’m glad it didn’t get as awkward as Rins,” Marc giggled, the idea of quiet and reserved Jordi having to explain _that_ as his resignation reason making him crumple with laughter, “Oh man, how could I have not known this?”

“I am the quiet brother…”

“You are indeed!” Marc smirked, glancing at his brother before shrugging, “So, Guille, Jordi… Anyone else in my crew I need to worry about?”

“Guille was never _yours_ bro…”

“Ooh get you!” Marc held his hands up in surrender, both laughing, “I won’t steal your crew chief… As long as you don’t steal mine.”

“Santi?” Alex pretended to ponder for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah, not my type… That beard has got to be scratchy.”

“ALEX!” Marc coughed on a mouthful of beer, the sudden image of his crew chief as a sex object catching him completely off guard, “That is so fucking wrong!”

“I know. Your face,” Alex caught the cushion as it launched in his direction again, leaning his head against the side of the sofa, “I think I need to be single for a while. I need to deal with this…”

“This?” Marc laughed as Alex’s face went bright red, enjoying teasing him for a moment, “This crush on Dani’s beautiful wife?”

“Yes,” Alex groaned, puffing out his cheeks, “Why couldn’t Livio have a younger daughter?”

“Jajaja!” Marc laughed, giggling at the idea of Alex dating Livio’s daughter given how jumpy his brother was around the Italian, before smirking, “Or a younger son?”

“Yeah that too,” Alex laughed, finishing his beer, “Another beer?”

“Yeah. Hector will get it… I’m going to the bathroom, just tell him what we want. And tell him to go to his cushion when he gets back will you please? Thanks. HECTOR!”

*

“Erm…” Hector hovered at the door, completely naked, feeling even more so without his plug, his skin still damp from the shower, “Did Marc shout me?”

“Yeah,” Alex coughed, used to the older man being naked, even used to witnessing things between him and Marc, but not used to giving him any orders at all, “We need more beer.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Sure. I’ll just go and get them…”

 

 

“Thanks,” Taking the beer, Alex smiled, slightly awkwardly, “Marc said you’ve to go to your cushion.”

“Right. Sure. Yes, Sir…”

Opening his beer Alex downed half in one go, something weirdly different going on, Marc’s questioning having piqued his curiosity to begin with, the potential answer to the question of what it was suddenly becoming potentially clear.


	24. Crossed Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should apologise, but if you've read this far then you'll probably be ok with it ;)

“I would take Hector to a club in Berlin, blindfold him and let other people touch him,” Sat at the kitchen table, each of the trio holding cards, Marc smirked at the red blush appearing on Hector’s face, “Then I’d make him guess if it was me fucking him or someone else.”

“Well,” Alex chuckled darkly, his smirk as wicked as Marc’s, Hector’s face beaming red, “That’s not quite what I was expecting you to say!”

“Why?” Marc frowned, tilting his head to the side, half an eye on Hector, enjoying the fact that he seemed to have a little more freedom with Alex, his younger brother relaxing more and more with Hector being naked and serving them both drinks and food, “What would you do if you weren’t famous for an hour?”

“I’d go to La Ramblas, buy an ice cream from the little stall and then walk up to the fountain. Then I’d sit for a while and relax listening to the water,” Alex shrugged, before laughing at Marc’s unimpressed face, “We’re not all as sex obsessed as you, Marc.”

“Pfft,” Hector laughed, completely relaxed around the brothers, despite the fact he was naked and plugged, the plug moving every time he shifted on his seat, “Like you are innocent.”

“Never said I was innocent, just not as obsessed as Marc,” Alex winked, laughing again, before tilting his head in slight surprise, “I’m actually surprised your arse isn’t too sore to sit on that chair tonight.”

“We’re _that_ bad!” Marc protested with a laugh, Alex having stayed with them for almost a week whilst work was done on his house, that meaning he’d walked in on Marc fucking Hector five times, “We’re not!”

“I didn’t mean that,” Chuckling, shaking his head at his brother’s protestations, Alex picked up a card to take his turn, “I just thought you’d have jumped on the chance to punish him for breaking that bowl earlier.”

“What bowl?” Glancing up at Hector, eyebrow raised, Marc smirked at the panicked look on the older man’s face, breaking crockery not a crime, but failing to tell Marc very much one, “What bowl would that be?”

*

“One last round?” Marc held the cards up, speaking only to Alex, the tension in the air quite palpable, “Turn away, face to the floor…”

Trembling, the fact that Marc’s voice was calm and even telling him that the tawse that he was holding between his teeth was likely to leave spectacular marks on his arse in time, Hector shuffled around until his back was facing the table. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he raised his arse into the air, trying to ignore the fact that Marc **and** Alex were getting a good view of his plugged filled hole, Hector pressed his right cheek to the cool floor tile, wondering how long was going to make him wait.

“Is it you first or me?” Nodding as Alex signalled it was his turn, Marc raised an eyebrow at his brother, asking a silent question and receiving a tiny nod in return. Picking a card from the table, only half focussed on the game, he didn’t even look in Hector’s direction as he gave his next order, “Fuck yourself with your plug until you are close to the edge…”

*

“Good game,” Marc laughed, Alex pissed off at losing three times in a row, as he put the cards back into their box, “I need to deal with him, fancy Playstation after?”

“Sure,” Alex nodded, anticipation building in his belly as to what he was about to see, Marc’s silent fury usually when Hector copped it worse.

“Get up and bend over the table…”

Following Marc’s instructions, slow enough that he didn’t risk stumbling (and Marc being madder!), but not so slow he got in more trouble, Hector settled himself over the wooden table, his skin touching wood from shoulders to waist, praying that Marc didn’t order him to shift up higher, the pain of trapping his cock between wood and himself just too much.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the plate?” Taking the leather strap from between Hector’s teeth, Marc moved around the table, adjusting Hector’s position until he was gripping one table leg with each hand and his legs were spread obscenely wide, “Explain yourself…”

“I forgot,” Biting his lip, hoping that his honesty would help his case, Hector sighed, “Livio called because of an issue with a press release of Dani’s and I got side-tracked. It completely slipped my mind.”

“Okay,” Marc nodded, accepting the answers, sliding the tan leather strap through his palm, “Do you think I should let you get up from the table?”

Taking a shuddery breath, aware that in their lifestyle, the one Marc had given him so generously, his actions were explainable, but not acceptable, Hector shook his head, his voice shaky, “No. No, I don’t.”

“Good boy… Since you were so honest I’ll warm you up with my hand first…”

*

“I think that is you nicely warmed up…”

Biting his lip, Marc’s nails scratching over his reddened rump, Hector counted to ten in his head, the tawse more intense than many of the tools Marc had used on him, the anticipation making his cock half soften, Hector let out a wail when the leather strap cracked down on his skin, the intense thumping pain spreading like fire across his skin, “Oone…”

“Louder…” Lifting his arm higher, deciding to give Hector fewer, but harder, hits, Marc felt his balls twitch as the sound of the strap hitting Hector’s skin echoed around the room, Hector’s wail following it, only seconds before he croaked out the number two, “Eight more…”

*

“Sssseven…” Snot and tears running down his face, Hector swallowed, Marc’s words breaking through the fog in his brain, the younger man deliberately preventing him from hitting that space where he floated away from the pain, keeping him anchored there, his error requiring his punishment, “I… I… I’m sssorry for making things awkward fffor you Alex.”

Nodding, the smirk on his face as devilish as any his brother was capable of, Alex tilted Hector’s face up, forcing the older to catch his eye, the apology ordered by Marc, “Don’t do it again.”

“I wwwon’t,” Blushing furiously, never having been as close to Alex as this when he was being punished, Hector let out a scream as Marc brought the strap down on his skin again twice in quick succession, his arse red raw and feeling like it was on fire, “EEEEIGHHTTTNINNNNNNEEEE!”

Watching his brother closely, Alex still holding Hector’s face up, forcing the older to look at him, Marc bit his lip, contemplating things carefully, before going for the plunge, “I think that apology to Alex was quite pathetic actually… I have a better idea of how you can prove just how sorry you are…”

*

Holding the strap in his hand, having switched places with Marc, Alex took a deep breath, his hand trembling as he thought about what he was going to do.

“Ask him nicely…” Hauling Hector’s head up by the hair, searching his face for any disagreement, Marc clicked his tongue when he found none, “One hit is now two… Keep delaying and it’ll keep going up…”

“No!” Hector almost wailed when Marc barked out ‘ _three_ ’, the new situation making his cock bob, but the idea of too many more hits on his red and bruised arse unbearable. Taking a deep breath, controlling himself in the way Marc had taught him, Hector licked his lips, “Aaalex, please will you pppunish me properly for putting yyyou in a ddifficult position.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Catching Marc’s eye and getting his agreement Alex cracked the tawse down on Hector’s skin hard. Barely giving himself time to enjoy the howl of pain he brought it down again twice more, realising the older man wasn’t going to be in the position to count, instead the youngest simply savoured the sounds of the leather marking the skin, the vision of Hector’s skin going redder and redder and the buzz of the power of being part of reducing Hector, sensible and serious Hector, to a garbling mess of drool, confident that the older man enjoyed it as much as him from the vision of his rock hard cock bobbing, “Well done, you did well.”

“He did,” Stroking Hector’s face, Marc smiled, the love he had for the older man showing through clearly, “I think you and I need a shower… Thanks…”

“It’s cool,” Stepping back as Marc manhandled Hector out of the room, Alex laid the leather strap down on the table, looking at it for a few moments as he took in what had just happened, a line crossed that could never be uncrossed, yet somehow nothing different at all. Adjusting his own jeans as he heard Hector howl, Marc obviously having done something, Alex decided to follow their example, the shower the best, and most private, place to deal with the fact he was rock hard.


	25. Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long. Sorry!

“This is amazing…”

Pressing a kiss to Marc’s forehead, the younger man snuggled into his side, the pair of them riding high on the ferris wheel, Hector kept looking at the simple gold band adorning his finger, “It really is.”

“They should be wedding planners,” Marc chuckled, looking up at Hector, loving the way the older man couldn’t, and didn’t want, to hide the complete affection he had for him, “It’s been the perfect day… I love you. I don’t say that enough sometimes.”

Kissing his new husband, and that word making his stomach bubble in happiness, Hector sighed softly, that allowing Marc’s tongue to dance into his mouth, no need for secrecy any longer something they were both adjusting too slowly, but loving, “I love you too. So much.”

“I can’t believe they hired a ferris wheel,” Marc laughed as the wheel began to move again, slowly moving one place at a time to allow newcomers on, “They actually hired a ferris wheel. How do you even do that?”

Hector giggled, giving Marc a cheeky look, “It’s obvious… You ask your Mum…”

*

“Did you know that more than half of couples don’t consummate their marriage on their wedding night?”

Hector raised his eyebrow in surprise, both at the random statement and the timing, he and Marc dancing together, swaying in time to the slow beat of the song, their mothers and grandmothers sat close by, ‘awwing’ at the happiness exuding from them, “Rather random, no?”

“Nope,” Marc licked his lips, his eyes glinting, giving away the lust-filled thoughts he was having, “We’re leaving soon.”

“It’s still early…”

“Don’t care,” Pulling Hector closer, Marc rested their heads together, his mouth near Hector’s ear, “We’re leaving while I’ve still got the energy to _ruin_ you, husband…”

“Marc…” Hector almost whimpered, realising sharply that Marc had a new tool with which to torment him, a simple word making his stomach bubble and his knees weaken, “Not here…”

“Oh no, I won’t fuck you here…” Sniggering at the low groan that escaped Hector’s throat, Marc smiled warmly at the older man’s grandmother, before turning his attention back to his new spouse, “…but when we get upstairs to our room I’m totally taking advantage of how isolated our tower bedroom is.”

“ _Please_ …” His voice already shaky Hector wrapped his arms around Marc’s neck a little tighter, the emotion of the day combining with Marc’s husky words and really affecting him, “No games, not tonight.”

“No, no games,” Letting one hand drift lower on Hector’s back, his thumb resting on his belt, the rest sitting teasingly close to the curve of his ass, Marc kissed his ear softly, “No, I’m going to lick you open and then I’m going to fuck you until you cum… And tonight, you can cum whenever you want, and how often you want. Tonight, it’s just me and you. Just you and your husband… No rules, no orders…”

“When can we leave?”

“Soon,” Marc tilted his head back, almost breathing the word onto Hector’s lip as he leant in for a kiss, soft lips pressing onto soft lips, the music and other people in the room forgotten as they lost themselves into a gentle kiss.

*

Flopping onto the bed, Marc puffed out his cheeks in a sigh, “Who knew getting married was so exhausting?!”

“Imagine what it must be like for the people who organise their own wedding!” Hector laughed as he kicked off his shoes, before he stopped at the bottom of the bed, looking at Marc - the younger man on his back, his eyes closed for a moment, his perfectly coiffured hair ruffled, the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up to his elbows, jacket, waistcoat and tie abandoned already, shoes kicked off in a corner, his bright red socks standing out against the black trousers and white duvet cover, “I love you.”

Leaning up on his elbows, looking at his new husband in curiosity, Marc frowned slightly, “Where did that tone come from?”

“I just… Sometimes I’m not so good with words…” Hector blushed as Marc looked him up and down, his outfit almost identical to Marc’s except Marc’s black suit was navy blue for him, “Don’t…”

Pushing himself up to his knees, Marc moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out for Hector’s face, cupping it with his hand, the look on his face simply loving, “I will **always** look at you like that…”

“Marc…” Hector whimpered softly as Marc pulled their faces together, the kiss not explosive or full of fireworks, instead it was full of warmth, Marc’s tongue stroking his own, teasing into a gentle dance, Marc’s hands on his face and in his hair as they pulled each other closer, no rushing or time constraints, just them, together, relaxed in the knowledge that they had forever.

*

Rolling Hector onto his back, the kiss (that might have lasted for twenty minutes or two hours) starting to get heated, Marc nipped his husband’s lip softly as he pulled their heads apart for a moment, “I love you…”

“I know…” Hector grinned, relaxing back into the pillow as Marc peppered kisses down his jaw, his tongue teasing a line on neck, skimming the edge of Hector’s shirt collar as his hands got to work on the buttons, freeing the block as he pulled the two halves of the shirt apart, giving him access to Hector’s neck to lick and nip, sucking a red mark where it would easily be seen, their crotches rocking together as Marc teased, “Please… Marc… You said no teasing.”

Sitting up onto his knees, Marc made a show of removing his own shirt, locking eyes with Hector as he popped button after button, before chucking the white cotton into a corner of the room. Reaching for his belt, his eyes still watching Hector’s reactions, Marc opened it and pulled it free, chucking it aside with a flourish before starting on his trousers, “Get naked and roll over…”

*

Shivering as the cold lube trickled down his cleft, Hector couldn’t bite back the moan as Marc’s fingers pulled his cheeks apart, momentarily teasing Hector by doing nothing, before making him wail by licking a fat stripe over his hole, the older man pressing his face into the pillow, “Fuuuck…”

“Not yet baby, not yet,” Launching an assault on Hector’s hole with his tongue, Marc chuckled darkly at the deep growl from his husband when cheeky fingers found Hector’s balls just at the moment Marc’s tongue pushed on his hole for the first time, “Relax… Just relax…”

*

“Sssh…” Peppering Hector’s shoulder and neck with kisses, Marc breathed over Hector’s ear, Hector’s body clenching around him, making them both swear, Marc having spent an age opening Hector with his tongue and fingers, before pushing into him in one deep thrust, “Relax…”

“Move…” Hector tried to move, but Marc’s weight on top of him kept him still, forcing him to just relax around the thickness of Marc inside him, “Marc…”

“We wait until you are ready… Then we don’t stop…” Reaching between the duvet and Hector’s chest, Marc’s fingers found Hector’s piercing, one soft stroke enough to draw a murmur from his throat, “This is about you. It’s all about you…”

“Fuck, Marc…” Breathing heavily as Marc began to toy with his sensitive piercing, at the same time as he started tiny circles with his hip, moving his cock only a tiny bit, Hector shivered, Marc knowing exactly how to take him apart as his mouth found _that_ spot on his neck, giving his husband everything he loved at one time, “Oh god, please…”

“I love you…” Pulling out halfway, Marc pushed back into Hector’s body, angle perfect to brush the older man’s prostate, his fingers still pulling and playing with his nipple, flicking the piercing to add to the sensation, the noises falling from Hector, his sensible public façade falling away, letting Marc see the side of the man that only he ever got to see, “Let go baby… just let go…”

*

“ **Marc!** ”

Thrusting into his husband, biting his lip to try and hold back his own orgasm, Marc flicked his wrist, his hand wrapped around Hector, trying to keep time with himself, “Come on… Let go… Anytime you want… You own yourself today…”

“FuckMarcfu…” Exploding over Marc’s hand, and the duvet, Hector whimpered as Marc thrust into him a few more times, before the younger man went rigid above him, Catalan curses filling the air as Marc filled Hector, somehow it feeling different that before, everything slightly better with a ring on his finger, “Jesus Christ…”

“No,” Marc chuckled as he pulled out, the sight of some of his cum leaking from Hector’s hole making him lean down to lick it up, that making Hector squeal and curl his toes, “Marc Marquez actually…”

“Idiot…” Turning his head to where Marc flopped down on the bed, Hector shook his head, his mouth and eyes giving away his actual feelings, “Actual idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Marc pecked a kiss to Hector’s lips, neither bothered about sharing the taste, “I love you… Husband…”

“I love you too, husband…”


End file.
